The Battle for Equidor
by Renegade Seraph
Summary: *AU Squinoa* The fairy tale land Of Equidor is a place of suffering, ruled over by Lord Almasy. Rinoa agrees to marry him to save her family, but can her heart stay true to her promises when she meets Squall? COMPLETE
1. The Battle for Equidor begins : Equidor

Hi there! Hopefully your about to read my fic, so thank you if your are. I've been sitting on this idea for quite some time now wondering whether I should write it down. Well I have, and if this is in anyway similar to anyone else's, I haven't copied!! This is totally all my idea.

Disclaimer:  I do not pretend to own the Characters I am writing about. They belong to Squaresoft and that's where they belong. But I am going to borrow them. I do however own everything else in this story (I think!)  

                                                                        **The battle for Equidor **

**                                                                                 Chapter 1**

****

**By Renegade Seraph **

The land of Equidor, a place where darkness still reigns like an eternal night. Starter of every war that had ever come to pass, spilling the blood of the innocent in order to achieve ultimate supremacy. A land of corruption, despair and betrayal. The growing treachery ran deep throughout the veins of the land causing Generals to be run with deceitfulness. A man only interested in power ruled the people unfairly. The land was shown no justice as long as he reigned. 

            In the centre of the land stood the Tall Tower. As high as the clouds and as black as the night. It was the sacrificial tower to Mecleck, the evil spirit, who gave supernatural powers to the one who held the Dragon Eye Staff. 

            The Staff was a wand of immense power. Passed down though generation-to-generation of lords. The Dark lord of the land had decided to take a wife. He chose a fair maiden of noble birth and placed her high within the Tall Tower until the wedding day.

            The reports of the suffering in the land of Equidor, and the news of the Dark Lord's bride. Reached the ears of the people of Seadon. Causing a brave knight to arise and travel the perilous journey to the land of Equidor. Crossing the Quick-sands of Izzlloff, the fires of Sezlon and the snowy peaks of Mt Isvel. Until, finally arriving in Equidor. Leading his small army to defeat the Dark Lord and free the young bride.

            No one knows what happens to the hero once he was forgotten, but spirit of Equidor would not allow its people to be free for long. The spirit Mecleck was fading, needing a new master. A new powerful leader, and so a new family claimed the title and when their son was born, so was the new Dark lord. The Almasy family now owned the Dragon Eye Staff.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            Rinoa snapped shut the book. It had been written over 500 hundred years ago, and spoke the same depressing things that most of the books that age spoke. She had been reading it a lot lately, searching for a glimmer of hope within its pages. Like the maiden in the book, she too was promised to the lord of the land. The only difference was that she had no knight to save her.       

            "Rinoa Darling are you ready?" A light female voice called from down the stairs. "Come on Honey, we have to go"

            "Yes Mother, I am coming" Rinoa called from her room. They were to attend the annual Palace ball, the most respective ball in Equidor. Only the cream of the society was invited and anyone who arrived without an invite was avoided. Rinoa's Mother and Father attended every year, but it was her first time. It would also be the first time that she would see her promised husband. She was to marry the Dark Lord Almasy, known to be the most ruthless of all his predecessors. 

            She stomped down the stairway and jumped off the last step. Her Mother had forced her to wear a silk red dress that showed off everything about her figure. Rinoa hated it; it was the one dress in her wardrobe that never got worn. 

            "M'lady y-your parents await you i-in the carriage" The butler stuttered from the doorway. Her appearance had certainly had an effect on him.   

            "Thank you" Rinoa replied, as she headed to the door and into the carriage. The driver cracked the whip and she was on her way to meet the Lord.  

Ok maybe it wasn't very long, but please tell me what you thought. The other characters all put in an appearance in this story too a bit later on. 

Plz Review ~^-^~  


	2. The bar Lime light : Seadon

Chapter 2 

                        **The Bar Limelight**

By Renegade Seraph 

On the other side of the world, in the land called Seadon. It was 10:30pm on a Saturday night. Anyone who was anyone was out drinking and generally having a good time. That was if you were not part of the high circle, who would never be seen dead out on the public streets.

The bar "Limelight" operated like every other Saturday night and blazed it's music to the heavens of the night sky. It wasn't the most respectable of places to go, but it certainly was the most popular. 

            Tonight was rumoured to be extra special, or so said the man who owned the place. His name was Irvine Kinneas the ultimate ladies' man, known for his lose tongue and his great charms with the women. Some how he had managed to book the most famous dancer in the land, who had a reputation of bewitching and breaking hearts. 

            Apparently news travelled news travelled faster than she did, and so everyone knew her name before she had even arrived. "Selphie" She was called. Pretty name, but out of place on the stage of a bar.

            Limelight had been getting a lot of attention lately. Building a name for it's self of offering a good time, at an affordable price. In fact it was talked of so much that it had become of notice to the Lord of the land. Lord Leonhart.

Leonhart walked through the double saloon like doors, which welcomed you from the street into the noise. He made his way to the bar accompanied by his butler Zell. 

"Hey, two beers" Squall shouted at the barman. The barman looked up in annoyance to reveal that it was the owner Irvine. He was clearly busy changing a barrel from underneath the counter. Irvine was about to shout to the barmaid on the other side, but took a double take when he saw who had ordered_. No way! Lord Leonhart? In My bar?_  

"Come on man! Hurry up" Squall demanded annoyed.

"Sorry Sir" Irvine said flustered, rummaging around in the back of the bar. "Here you are My Lord" He said proudly handing Squall two beers. At this comment most of the people standing within earshot of Irvine ceased their mindless chatter and were now staring at Squall, like he was something dangerous.

"Thank you" Zell chipped in, handing over some money. Squall made his way over to the most shadow-hidden table in the bar.

"And now I'd like to have the pleasure and the privilege to announce our performer for the evening…SELPHIE!" Irvine shouted from up on the stage.

"So who is this 'Selphie'?" Squall asked the cheering Zell.

"Who is Selphie?" Zell said looking shocked "Only the most famous dancer in the whole world!" Squall scowled at this. "You really never heard of her?" Zell asked, never taking his eyes from the stage.

"You know I don't socialise with people like that," Squall said in the most posh-est voice he could imitate. This made Zell laugh so violently that Squall was afraid he might explode.

"Yeah, yeah you keep believing that!" Zell cried through laughs

"Your drunk aren't you Zell" Squall said taken Zell's drink away from him.

"Am not" Zell retaliated snatching his drink back.

"If I knew you were such a lightweight I wouldn't have stopped at that other bar first."

"Ah shut up Squall, all you've been doing all night, is nurse your drinks," Zell shouted. The rest of the argument continued by Squall saying that he'd have to stay semi-sober in order to drag Zell home when he couldn't walk.

Backstage 

            ****

"Everything alright back here?" Irvine asked into the dressing room

"Oh yes, everything's fine" Selphie replied. As a girl with long blonde hair tugged the straps of Selphie's dress tighter.

"Well this better be a good show. Your performing for important people out there, including Lord Leonhart!" Irvine said leaving.

"What?" Selphie asked shocked.

"Like I said, I better be good" He said disappearing though the door. The blonde haired girl looked as though she had just been hit. Her mouth hung open in speechless shock, but it was nothing compared to what Selphie looked like.

"Oh Quistis! The Lord!" She said with fear in her eyes. 

"Look there's no time! You'll be great! Now go" Quistis said pushing out of the door. She hated to be mean, but if Selphie dwelt on her fear, she'd bottle out and they needed this money.

"But, but" Selphie pleaded as she was pushed toward the curtain. Quistis gave the thumbs up and grabbed her violin and took her place with the musicians. 

"And…here she is, the lady we've all been a waiting forrrr…SELPHIE!" The bar erupted with the cheers of men. But as Selphie danced she couldn't help but think that somewhere out there, a pair of eyes watched her that belonged to the most important man in all of Seadon.  

Ok it's not long again but I hope you all liked it anyway. 

I would like to thank, Rinny Leonhart, Exhile87 and Phoenix Blade for reviewing me so far, so thanks guys. Also anyone else please, please leave a review. Thanks, bye ~^-^~ 


	3. Meeting Almasy : Equidor

In case anyone is wondering what the hell is going on here, the story switches from the land of Equidor to Seadon, depending on whom I am writing about. It will keep switching until both characters are in the same land. I hope this clears something up, though it's probably made it worse.

**Disclaimer:** Ok I don't own FF8, but I love it to bits.

**In Equidor**                               **Meeting Almasy**

****

****

"Rinoa" Her father said from inside the carriage. Rinoa cursed him, now she would have to leave the view of the window and start a conversation.

"Yes father" She said reluctantly turning her head away from the window.

"You must remember to be polite to Lord Almasy tonight" He said fixing her with a cold stare.

"I know father" Rinoa said annoyed. She had had this conversation with him over a hundred times; it was beginning to get tiresome now. He Father raised a finger to point at her, and opened his mouth ready to give her another long lecture about something meaning less. But before he could utter anything, Rinoa's mother spoke, saving her daughter from another sure headache. 

"It's for the best honey" She said stroking Rinoa's arm, "He will be able to provide for you in a way me and your father haven't"

"I know Mother" Rinoa replied, tired of this discussion. "I know he can provide, and I know it's for the best. But it just doesn't seem fair!" Her mother gave her a sorry look, but then started telling her husband about how Madam Hue, had already made the wedding gown. Rinoa listened half-heartedly.

"Oh where is MY Knight?" She whispered, "Or maybe I'm not worthy of one!"    

            The driver forced the horses further into the black down pouring rain, with every crack of the whip. Rinoa wished herself out in the rain. To be free to jump in the puddles, but that would never be again. Not after she was made his Lady. The carriage came to a halt and Rinoa was forced out into her wish. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all. The rain splattered on to her hair and dress.

"Stupid rain!" Rinoa muttered, making a dash of the shelter of the doorway. Her mother not far behind her.

"You would think that they would put something here, to stop people getting wet!" Her mother exclaimed. Rinoa just nodded and smiled at the doorman as he opened to door for her. 

            This door was the entrance to her new life, once inside she could never go back. Rinoa took a deep breath and stepped inside.

"Wow" was all she could say as she stepped in.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Her father said, mentioning for her to follow him.

"You mean this isn't the main room?" Rinoa asked surprised.

"No sweetie, this is just the buffet room" Rinoa looked shocked, if this was just a place for the food then what would the main hall be like. Two golden doors marked the entrance to the ballroom. Rinoa regarded them with scrutiny, much too flashy. She was determined to disapprove of this room, however it looked. But that thought was clearly forgotten about when she saw the beauty of it.

            "Oh my!" was all she could think of to say at that very moment. On the walls were gold edged mirrors; each had a partner on the opposite side of the room so when somebody stood in front of them the reflection went on forever. Large white marble pillars were the first things she noticed however. They stood at the edges of the room like guards. Pure gold snaked around them until meeting at the top in a tangle. Each gold strip then formed a large knot in the middle in which a huge diamond chandelier hung. Sparkling at all of the dancers below. The floor was equally as beautiful; it looked like a frozen lake, black with silver shimmers like the night sky.

            A man with a red coat was walking to wards them. When he saw them he quickened his pace. He bowed first to Rinoa's father and then to Rinoa herself.

"M'lady, please follow me as my Lord wishes to speak with you" he said bowing again. Poor man. He clearly thought he was in front of royalty.

"Yes of course" Rinoa said following the man to a back room, on the other side of the dancers. Every time she looked at the man he bowed, it looked quite funny. He was walking and bowing at the same time, it looked like he was trying to tie up his shows on the move.

            They finally reached the room, and Rinoa was quite glad to get rid of this embarrassing man. He had trodden on her toes a few times in his bowing. But alas he went in the room too. Inside was a small dining table all set out and waiting for someone to use it.

"I hope you have not eaten tonight My Lady" Seifer said walking towards her. Hyne this was not what she had expected him to look like. He was supposed to be old and turning grey. Not young and handsome. Could this really be the face of the man that brings so much suffering to the people of Equidor?

            "No I haven't eaten" Rinoa replied, still mesmerized by Seifer's looks. Blonde hair and blue eyes but without the boyish look that blondes usually had. Seifer pulled out a chair for Rinoa and waited till she sat down before he left her side to occupy his own. The waiters fussed around Rinoa pouring wine, and placing knives and forks. After the food had been brought out. Seifer ordered them to leave, so that he could be alone with Rinoa.

            "You know why you're here," Seifer said taking his glass, "I wish to make you my bride." Yikes, she had to give him credit for getting straight to the point!

"But why me?" Rinoa said before thinking. As soon as the words left her lips she wished they hadn't.

"What?" Seifer said looking annoyed.

"Well…" this would have to be the best cover up in the whole world, if she was to see daylight again. "You could have any girl in the world, why me?" She said, hoping to flatter him. To her relief he smiled.

"Maybe any girl is not good enough" He said looking at her, Rinoa felt uncomfortable and so looked down in her glass of red wine. "I know you do not love me" Seifer continued "But I have always admired you, also I know you have not wilfully accepted this offer of marriage, so I want to grant you one wish"

"Sorry?" Rinoa said not understanding. 

"Name anything and it shall be done" When Rinoa didn't reply he continued "At least then you would of got something out of this marriage" Rinoa nodded. She looked him straight in the eye.

"Lower the taxes" she said still keeping his eye. Seifer didn't say anything, he was shocked. He had expected something childish, like a pony or a large amount of money. But this had stumped him.

"Very well" he said finally, Rinoa's face broke out into a grin. "Care to dance?" he said offering her his arm. She accepted and they left the room, leaving the half eaten food behind them.

I hope you liked, Remember Seifer is the bad guy, but he treats his ladies right. Well he does in my story. 

Next chapter: Back to Squall's land, and does Squall have a crush???

**Thank you to… Phoenix Blade, Exhile 87 and Silver Shadow and of course Laguna's Underwear.**

**Please Review**


	4. Selphie Be Mine : Seadon

**                                             Selphie be mine**

In Seadon                   

**By renegade Seraph**

"Miss Selphie, there is someone to see you" A young girl said from the doorway.

"Who is it?" Selphie asked, whilst taking her down and fluffing it up in all directions.

"I do not know miss, I was just told to inform you. But I believe that it is a gentleman," the girl said looking down at her feet, when Selphie didn't reply the girl slowly closed the door. Keeping them from any curious ears that may be listening.

"Miss, I think that it may be the man who came with the Lord!" The girl whispered.  Selphie turned around at this surprised. She suddenly was aware that she was not in suitable clothes, in order to meet with a man. Quistis rushed to assist Selphie as she hastily rearranged her hair. She then grabbed a silk wrap around gown and forced Selphie into it.

"There!" Quistis said, happy with her ten-second makeover. Quistis was sure that this meeting would be important and she wanted her friend to look presentable.

Soon male voices could be heard from further down the hallway. The young girl's face suddenly was pale with shock, she to Selphie and Quistis's surprise, screamed and ran out of the door. This made Selphie even more frightened.

"Quistis, you won't leave me will you? I don't think I could face the Lord on my own!" Selphie said holding on to Quistis's hand.

"Selphie, I shan't leave you unless you want me to" She replied, squeezing Selphie's hand to reassure her. "You'll be fine!" When the door opened, only one man entered. To Selphie's relief and Quistis's immense disappointment it clearly was not Lord Leonhart.  

"My ladies" He said with a bow. "My name is Zell Dincht. I am Lord Leonhart's personal manservant." Since no one else said anything Zell was forced to continue. "Errm…I-I have come to give Miss Selphie an…an invitation from my Lord" Zell mumbled, clearly only the first part of his speech had been rehearsed.

"Yes?" Selphie asked, finding her voice to be slightly choked.

"He requests that you join him at the Presentation ball tomorrow evening." Zell said proudly. Selphie had heard about this ball, it would be the start of a new leadership. As Squall would be presented with the title of 'protector of the people, and guardian of the Land of Seadon.' This ball would see him gain full power over the land. Selphie had dreamed about going and here was a man offering her a ticket.

"I don't know" Selphie said, looking at the floor. "It truly is an honour, I would love to go"

"Then say yes! As no one else will do for my Lord. He was quite determined that you should be on his arm" Zell said speaking what he thoroughly believed was the truth.   

"Then I agree" Selphie said smiling for the first time tonight.

"Good I'll go inform, Squall" Zell said getting up.

"Squall?" Quistis asked puzzled.

"I'm sorry. I mean My Lord" Zell said making his way to the door. He was about to go through, but he suddenly stopped and turned back. "What do you plan to wear?" He asked, looking at Selphie. Selphie glanced at Quistis and then pointed to an old tattered looking dress, hanging on the back of her a chair.

"Figured" Zell said sighing "Tell you what, go see my mother. I'm sure she can find something for you" Zell said scribbling an address down on a scrap of paper. 

"Thank you!" Selphie said taking the piece of paper.

            ************************************************************************

            The next day Selphie made the trip to Zell's mother's house. It wasn't a very grand building, but it was pretty. Little red roses grew from the flowerbeds and twisted their merry way up the side of the house. Someone was cutting off the dead roses as Selphie walked into the garden.

"Hello, are you Mrs Dincht?" Selphie asked.

"Why yes!" The woman said, shielding her eyes from the sun. "Ah, you must be Selphie, come on in Zell told me all about you!" Selphie's cheeks flushed. What exactly had Zell told her!

"What did Zell tell you?" She asked feeling bold.

"Oh only that you needed my help with a dress, and also the little part about the Lord asking you to the ball." She said with a teasing smile. Selphie couldn't help but smile herself. 

            Once inside Mrs Dintch offered her some tea and a freshly made cake. The conversation changed from Selphie to Zell, Zell's plans for remodelling the house. Until finally turning to Squall.

" OH the Lord is such a nice man, is he not?" Mrs Dincht said pouring more tea.

"I wouldn't know" Selphie said, "I have yet to meet him!"

"Really?" Mrs Dincht looked quite shocked at this.

"My friend tells me he's quite handsome!" Selphie said taking another slice of cake.

"So the young ladies say. No doubt about it he has a cute face. He comes around here quite a lot; he and my son get on quite well. They are the same age you know!" She said finishing of her tea and tiding away.

"Mrs Dincht, where is the bathroom?" Selphie asked standing up.

"Out there to your left." She replied pointing at the doorway, "And you just call me 'Ma' from now on you hear?" Selphie nodded.

Two hours later Selphie left with a new dress to wear. It had been Ma Dincht's when she was young, but with a few alterations to keep in with the modern styles, it was fit for a queen. Or so Ma said. 

The next surprise was waiting for Selphie when she met up with Quistis.

"Hi, Quistis!" Selphie said bouncing up to her.

"Selphie I have something to tell you!" Quistis said pulling Selphie towards their rented room. 

"What?" Selphie said. Quistis pointed to the little package on the bed. "What is that?" Selphie asked.

"Zell brought it, he also said that a carriage would collect you from here tonight at seven." Selphie walked over to the package and unwrapped it. Out fell a golden chain with a diamond flower attached to it. 

"Oh Quistis!" Selphie whispered. Every little detail was so accurate, as it shimmered Selphie found herself lost in its beauty.

"Look there is a note," Quistis said picking it up.

"Read it for me!" Selphie asked     

"My dearest Selphie," Quistis said winking "I wish that you will accept this gift as a token of my admiration of you. As my manservant should have informed you, a carriage will collect you at seven o'clock and bring you to me. You may bring a friend with you if you desire, yours truly Lord Leonhart"

"Oh Quistis come with me!" Selphie begged. "I shall feel so lonely without you" Quistis sighed. She had secretly wished to go. But never thought she would.

"Then I shall be your lady in waiting" Quistis said smiling "Will not need to dress fashionably for that!" Selphie screamed in excitement. 

"Ahh! Were going to the ball," She shouted, grabbing Quistis's arms and dancing around. Quistis laughed, glad to see that her friend was so happy.

*******************************************

So what do you think? 

Is it moving too fast, to slow or whatever?

Please leave a review.

**Exhile 87**, **Spork**, **Silver Shadow**, **Phoenix Blade**, thank you for your reviews. 

**Phoenix Blade**: Sorry that Seifer's the bad guy, but lets face it Irvine or Zell just wouldn't look right.

**xxAngelHeartxx**: Thank you for the review. It was a pleasure to read your work. 


	5. Squall Meets Selphie : Seadon

Selphie meets Squall By Renegade Seraph 

Squall paced the small room in which he was hiding. Many people had come to inquire where he was, but he refused to oblige them by joining the ball. At least, not until Selphie had arrived. His father, Sir Laguna had told him to quit his nonsense and behave in a more polite manner. Laguna had told Squall that there where many young ladies wanting to dance with him, and that he should not concern himself with this 'Selphie.' But it had been in vain, as Squall like always got his own way. He would be introduced to the ball with Selphie on his arm, or not at all. 

Squall looked nervously at the clock and started pacing again.

"Squall would you just calm down!" Zell said sighing. When Squall showed no sign of stopping, Zell was forced to push him into a red and gold chair. Zell laughed, Squall looked so tiny sat in that massive chair.

"What?" Squall snapped.

"Sorry My Lord, it is nothing," Zell said bowing his head. Sometimes he forgot that he was only a servant. 

"Good" Squall said still annoyed. There was silence until Squall sprang back up to his pacing. Zell blew air out of his cheeks and sighed again.

"Squall, just relax all right" He said handing him a brandy. Squall took the drink and looked at it as though it was the solution to all his problems. 

"I can't! I've never been so nervous" 

"Really?" Zell asked innocently. Squall gave him a 'What's that supposed to mean' look.

"Sorry" Zell whispered, realising that he had said something wrong. 

The door creaked open and a servant walked in. He cleared his throat in order to gain their attention, although he already held it. 

"My Lord, Miss Selphie has arrived," He said bowing.

"Thank you" Squall replied, then started to leave, "Zell you are excused for the evening" he called from over his shoulder. Zell was relieved; Squall was beginning to get a bit annoying. 

********************************************************************

Selphie stepped out of the carriage nervously, her ball gown swaying slightly around her. She carefully looked around, wanting to remember everything about tonight. There was a long pathway leading the brightly lit entrance. In the doorway a figure hovered, Selphie couldn't make out his face as he was hidden in the candle shadows. 

"There he is Selphie!" Quistis said excitedly, walking up beside her. 

"How can you tell?" Selphie replied squinting into the darkness. "I can't see him properly" 

"I've seen him before!" Quistis said smiling. Selphie shook her head, Quistis was giggling and fidgeting with her gloves.

"You like him don't you?" Selphie asked winking. Quistis did her best to look bewildered.

"No, no I don't" Exclaimed with pretend shock. Selphie shook her head and smiled. 

            As they neared the light from the doorway, Selphie caught her first glimpse of Squall Leonhart. Unruly brown hair fell over his forehead, in an untamed and disobedient manner.   

"Oh my god" Selphie whispered.

"The building is beautiful is it not?" Quistis said admiring the architecture.

"Forget the building. What about the lord?" Selphie gasped, forming the words breathlessly. Quistis giggled again, happy that her friend shared the same opinions as her.

            As Selphie reached the entrance, the better she could see him. Candle light no longer casting shadows around his perfectly formed face.  He reached out for her hand. Selphie looked at his waiting palm not sure what to do. Slowly she raised her hand uncertainly, he took it causing her to be brought towards him. Holding her slim warm fingers, he kissed them lightly. As he straitened and returned his gaze to her, she noticed his powerful storm like eyes. The only way she could describe was like a black cloud reflected in a ferocious sea. She had never seen such a blue.

"My lady Selphie, you are very welcome to Seadon palace." Squall spoke remembering his manners. "You bring with you a companion I see," He said mentioning to Quistis.

 "Yes this is my good friend Quistis" Selphie said happily. Quistis smiled and curtsied. Squall nodded in reply.

            Just then Zell came running towards them. 

"My Lord!" He shouted from the top of the entrance steps. He did some sort of running leap and jumped the next four steps to land next to Squall with practiced accuracy. Selphie started clapping, surprised with Zell's little stunt. Squall however did not look impressed. With one glance at Squall, Selphie stopped clapping immediately. 

"How many times do I need to tell you Zell?" Squall asked warningly. Zell looked down at his feet.

"Don't jump off of the top step" Zell quoted.

"What do you want anyway? I gave you the night off." Squall asked annoyed. Selphie finally found herself relaxing, this was not how she had expected Squall to be. She had imagined him being cold, mean and above all else rude. But here he was, joking around with the butler.

"Your father…" Zell gave a theatrical groan "Wants you to join him the ballroom immediately, or he will steal Selphie and spend the whole nigh dancing with her, just to annoy you!"

"What?" Squall said in surprise.

"Ok. Ok so I made that last bit up. But he isn't happy so you better hurry!" 

Squall rolled his eyes and linked Selphie's arm to his.

**********************************************************************

As they reached the doors to the ballroom, Selphie started to get a bit nervous.

"Squall, I'm frightened. I've done anything like this before!" Selphie said looking into his eyes.

"Hey I saw you dance remember! You can do this Selphie." 

"That is not what I am worried about Squall" Selphie explained. Squall looked at her questionably. "Oh I'm sorry, I meant to say 'My Lord,'" She said embarrassed and bowing her head. It took a few minuets for Squall to realise what was wrong.

"I do not mind you calling me Squall," He said, lifting her face gently so he could look in to her eyes. "I would like you to call me Squall" Selphie blushed, and dropped her eyes to the floor. Squall let her go, sensing that she was uncomfortable. "Tell me what are worried about?" 

"Squall I do not belong here, this place is for respectable people from wealthy families. I am nobody, I should not be here" Selphie said worried. Squall saw that she really meant every word that she had spoken and felt sorry for her.

"Selphie don't think like that! I chose you to be here with me. I know you are not like them, but that is why I wanted you here. None of them could ever compare to how innocent and beautiful you are Selphie" A silent unseen tear ran down Selphie's face. No one had ever said anything like that to her before, never before was there any nice words to make her feel better. 

"Thank you" She whispered. Letting Squall lead her into the shining ballroom.

            A Voice erupted from somewhere deep inside the room. Followed shortly by a trumpet call.

"My Lords and Ladies, may I present Lord Leonhart and Lady Tilmitt."

"How did he know your surname?"  Squall asked feeling puzzled.

"Telepathy?" Selphie joked. This surprised Squall and made him laugh. A few heads turned in his direction but he ignored them all.

"Dance with me?" He asked bowing. This made Selphie giggle.

"Of course, My Lord" She said curtsying, and following him to the centre of the room. 

There we go, that's that chapter done. I meant to include Quistis a bit more but I guess she can appear later on in the story.

Please tell me what you thought any way. I would quite like to know who you think Selphie should fall in love with in the end. The choices are: **Zell, Irvine or Seifer.**

**Thank you to the reviewers who are**: Silver shadow, Phoenix Blade and my lil' Tony. Cheers you guys!!    


	6. Seadon cannot be real : Equidor

Equidor 

(Back with Rinoa and Seifer at the party)

                                                     **Seadon cannot be real?**

  By Renegade Seraph 

"My Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome your Lord Almasy and Lady Heartily." A male voice announced from the side of them. Rinoa was glad that he had kept her name separate from her Lord's. She was not ready to be recognized as Lady Almasy quite yet. Seifer smiled down at her, as hard as she tried she could not help but smile back. Though she could tell that something was false, it was all going so well. The more she thought of it the more she realised it was true, why was he being so charming? Surely they would have quarrelled by now, and what about her plea to lower the taxes? She was expecting a bit more of a fight! 

Seifer noticed the puzzled look on her face; desperately he searched for something to say. It was dangerous for her to be thinking, if she was to realise that she did not wish to marry him, then all his plans would be spoiled. He needed her to sign a marriage agreement; just that small signature would bind her to him until the wedding day.

"So…are you enjoying tonight?" Rinoa nodded, still deep in thought. Seifer looked worried, "Umm…shall we dance?" He asked, hoping for a more agreeable reply. Rinoa smiled and accepted.

"Yes it would be my pleasure" She lied, she wasn't so sure if she wanted to be here any more.

After a few dances Rinoa started to feel quite ill, all the worrying about this marriage was starting to effect her stomach, making her feel un well and light headed.

"Sir, I…I wish to go out side, if I may?" She asked, keeping her eyes away from Seifer.

"Of course, I shall escort you" He replied, linking her arm and leading her to the doorway. "But first I must ask you to do something for me." Rinoa looked at him puzzled. 

He led her into a small side room. Rinoa looked around worryingly, it was awfully dark in here. Some candles were illuminating the back wall and giving the room a depressing feel. 

"What is going on?" Rinoa asked angrily as the door was shut behind her.

"I need you to sign this" Seifer said handing her a scroll of paper. Rinoa tried to read it, but the light was too dim.

"What is it?" She asked. Squinting her eyes to try and make out some of the words.

**I Rinoa Heartily sign this agreement and herby bind myself to my lord and master Seifer Almasy **

She gasped. How dare he make me sign this? Does he not trust me? Rinoa's hands found themselves tightening their grip around the soft paper. 

**If I am found to be disloyal, then the spirit of Mecleck will dispense judgement  **

Rinoa's mouth fell open. This was going to far! 

"My Lord what is the meaning of this?" Rinoa said speechlessly reading the words over again.

"Just reassurance on my part" Seifer smiled, trying his best to look unthreatening. Rinoa gave him a cold stare. "You will sign this document Lady. If you do not I will personally see that you and your family are left in ruins" 

Whatever good opinions Rinoa had been forming about this man had suddenly been shattered. 

"You cannot do that!" Rinoa exclaimed, "This has nothing to do with my family"

"I am the Lord I can do what ever I like!" Seifer said smugly. Rinoa saw a powerful glint of evil flash across his features. "Look why don't you just sign the paper, then we can all go back to pretending that we are having a good time" Rinoa nodded, tears falling slowly down her cheeks but she refused to cry in front of him. Holding the quill in her hand she dipped it into the black murky liquid. The ink soaked into the pen with impatient speed. This was the last chance she would get to refuse. No she had to do this. Maybe her father hadn't loved her as much as he should have, but he had never denied her anything and now it was her duty as a daughter to protect him. If she refused the Lord he would lose his home and everything he had worked so hard for. No she owed him more than that. She knew that he had not always been wealthy, everything he owned today had been slaved for, and to have that stolen from him because of her own stubbornness was not fair. 

She blinked her tears away and stared down at that piece of paper. Her hand moved across it forming letters, why wouldn't it listen to her heart and not her mind?

The words;

**Rinoa heartily        **

Were now soaking into the parchment. Rinoa threw the quill down onto the floor and stepped back from the scroll.  

"Well done" Seifer said triumphantly and placing an arm around her shoulders. Rinoa cringed at his touch. "Let me take you outside" Seifer commanded rather than asked. Rinoa didn't reply but let herself be led outside.

 As soon as they had stepped foot outside, someone came to give Seifer a message.

"My Lord, news from Sir Raijin" Seifer nodded and the messenger continued. "About the invasion plans" Seifer suddenly changed his composure from calm to concerned in a second. Rinoa looked at them with interest, Invasion plans? What were they?

       "My Lady I must leave you, I hope you continue to have a pleasant evening," He said, quickly bowing and Turing his back on her. Rinoa's mouth dropped open in shock, no one turned their back on her!

"I will my lord, do not worry yourself about it" She said sarcastically, Seifer turned back as though he was going to answer, but obviously thought better of it and walked off. Rinoa stuck her tongue out his retreating back.

 She was about to leave when she had a better idea. Sneaking around the back of a bush she listened to the two men talking.

"So the army is ready Zilch?" Seifer asked the tall spidery looking man.

"Yes my lord, Sir Raijin says Seadon has no idea of the planned attack, and that the army will be ready in two weeks," Seifer laughed as the same evil smile filled his lips.

"Then we will see how easily Mighty Seadon falls to Equidor" 

Rinoa stood in the dimming evening light shocked. Not only was she frightened about this war they were waging, but Seadon? It couldn't be real. Seadon was just a place in fairy stories. All children were taught that it was a myth. Never in her life would she have dreamed it was real. No she couldn't believe it, it wasn't real she had just misheard them talking. She decided on that explanation and left her hiding place and to explore the gardens.

The silver fountain, which stood in the centre of the courtyard, was tonight spraying its crystal waters high in to the darkened sky with pride. Rinoa looked at it with disgust, there would have been a time, not that long ago, when she would have stopped to admire it's beauty. But no more, never again would she approve of anything that was connected with Seifer.

As she listened she could hear voices, children's voices coming from behind a wall. She searched the ivy hanging down from it until she found a door. Slowly she turned the handle and pushed. The door opened more easily that imagined and it sent her stumbling to find her balance. But she was nearer the voices now, happy voices and laughter, something she had not heard in a long time.

"Hello?" she said, to a small boy and girl sitting on a flower covered bench. 

"Who are you?" The boy asked standing up, and pointing a wooden sword in her direction. 

"My name is Rinoa, what is yours?" The boy thought about this, debating whether or not to tell her.

"Marcus, and this is Demie," He said pointing to the blonde girl reading a book. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just walking" Rinoa replied simply. She remembered that most children liked straightforward answers. But it seemed that Marcus didn't.

"In the palace gardens?" He asked suspiciously. 

"Yes I was at the ball" This caught the attention of the younger girl.

"At the ball?" She asked wide-eyed.

"Yes at the ball" Rinoa laughed at their interest.

"Are yoo a ladee then?" Demie asked still impressed.

"Yes I am a lady" Rinoa replied laughing again. 

"I wish I cood go" Demie said standing up and picking some flowers. Marcus laughed.

"You can't go, you're to young!" He said standing up as tall as he could go "But I am 10 I can go" he said proudly, snatching the flowers from Demie.

"Hey!" She cried, but Marcus ignored her.

"My Lady Rinoa" He said sweeping down into low bow and handing her the flowers "let me take you to the ball" Rinoa smiled, these children were so cute.

"Why Sir Marcus I would be honoured" She said curtsying. Marcus led her over to where they had been sitting. 

"Where are yoo from ladee Winoa?" Demie asked sitting back down and picking her book back up.

 "Mapletown about 5miles north of here. Where do you come from?" Rinoa asked curiously.

"Seadon" Marcus said practicing his sword fighting on a flower.

"S…Seadon?" Rinoa asked.

"Yes Seadon" A male voice spoke from the shadows. As he walked out he called for the children to come with him. "I do hope these two haven't been bothering you my lady?" he asked.

"No not at all. But excuse me you come from Seadon?" Rinoa asked still amazed.

"Yes what is so astonishing about that?" he asked.

"But it isn't real!" Rinoa exclaimed. Now it was the man's turn to be shocked.

"Of course it is! Here look," He said grabbing Demie's book and handing it to Rinoa. She gazed at it open mouthed.

"No this cannot be, this is real?" She said looking at painting of green fields and little cottages. The real shock came when she turned the page and saw a painting of the castle. "My goodness!" She exclaimed.

"Quite a pretty picture isn't it?" 

"It sure is, who lives there?" Rinoa asked staring at the beautiful picture.

"Lord Leonhart, see here is a picture of him, he was 16 then, hasn't changed much, well… maybe a little taller" Rinoa stared at the picture before her. Her mind drifted, Lord Leonhart if only you would save me! "My daughter still lives there you know, Selphies's her name." Rinoa listened politely but her thoughts where drawn to the blue eyed man in the painting. Suddenly something occurred to her.   

"Oh my, if Seadon is real then it is in terrible danger!" the man stopped talking and listened attentively "Equidor is to attack in 2 weeks, we must warn them!" The man's face turned pale.

"How do you know this?" He asked.

"I heard Lord Almasy discuss it. I was not meant to hear though, but it seems that Seadon has no idea about the planned attack."

"I shall ride right away and inform my Lord, Thank you lady," He said taking his children's hands and pulling them home.

"But what of your picture book?" Rinoa shouted at their disappearing forms.

"Keep picture book Winoa" Demie called to her as she was taken home.

Well there we go, that's chapter 6 done, phew! I kind of did a dramatic change from the scene I was going to write but I think it is working???? Is it????? I dunno you tell me ~^-^~

**Next chapter**: Squall is told about the Equidor invasion plans, what is he going to do? (Well I know but he doesn't yet. Ha ha) But I can tell you that squall will be making his way to Equidor shortly, so if anyone is waiting for Squall and Rinoa to meet it wont be long now! 

**Thank you to all my reviewers; Person37, Solsethegreat, Phoenix Blade, REM, tigerofthewind and Riter544.** Thank you guys and gals.   

Oh yes before I forget, the poll is still open for who Selphie should fall in love with. I have had lots of votes already and thanks to those people. You can vote again if ya like. The choices are:

**Selphie x Zell**

Selphie x Irvine 

**Selphie x Seifer         **


	7. To Equidor : Seadon

Ok chapter 7 coming right up!

To Equidor Renegade Seraph 

Squall stared at his reflection in the water. It had been two days since the ball, and already he was missing Selphie. She was the only person he had found that could make him smile. Well of course Zell did too, but he never did intentionally. 

The reflection began to shiver, Squall noticed that a small bug had landed in the water and was now thrashing around in his reflection.

"I am the lord" Squall said to the bug. "How dare you land on my face!"  Laughing he scooped the bug up and placed to dry on the marble statue next to him.

"Talking to yourself again Master Leonhart?" Zell asked as he walked into Squall's room carrying a tray of icing covered cakes.

"Cakes at this time in the morning?" Squall asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, there're good for you, eat up!"

"Zell it's 6:00am, I don't want cake!" Squall exclaimed. Zell looked shocked.

"What no cake! Oh I see still pining over the love of your life hey?" Zell said winking. 

"No I am not." Squall said embarrassed, "I just miss her that's all"

"Same thing" Zell said indifferently.

"It's not, and besides I don't love her" Squall said folding his arms and looking at Zell in a 'leave it at that' way. Zell didn't get the hint and carried on.

"Well you could have fooled me!" 

"Well that isn't hard to do is it?" Squall said sarcastically. Zell took a while to work out what Squall had said. Clearly he didn't understand, so Squall continued.

"Toast?" He asked

"Nope, only cake!" Zell said holding up the tray so squall could see them all. Squall looked at them as though they might explode.

"Why?" 

"Cooks having another one of those cake days. That means its cakes for dinner too!" Zell exclaimed. Squall sighed; he really wasn't in the mood for a cake day. "Might I suggest we go out tonight Sir, I know a great band playing in the Limelight!"

"So?" Squall asked taking a cake and breaking the icing off.

"Selphie will be there!" Zell said winking again. Zell suddenly owned Squall's full attention. 

"How do you know?" Squall asked, forgetting about his cake.

"Irvine told me" Squall looked puzzled, "Irvine, you know the bar owner" Squall nodded slowly. "So you feel like going?"  

"Sure why not" Squall said, finally smiling for the first time in the morning. Zell fidgeted twisted his fingers. "My Lord maybe I ought to mention that um, it's a fancy dress night!" Squall looked at him shocked, "Hey, hey I don't run the place, it's that wacky Irvine guy, take it up with him!"

**********************************************************

In The Bar Later That Night 

Squall walked into to bar, the mass of people in costumes made the place look smaller.

"Squall, I feel like a idiot!" Zell exclaimed. Squall was temped to say 'you look like one too' but he kept it to himself. 

"Come on it was your idea to come her to night!" Squall said laughing at his friend's appearance. 

"Yeah, well I didn't know I was going to be a fairy!" Squall laughed as a few people whistled at Zell. Zell shot them a dirty look. "Right that's it, I'm going home!"

"Hey no one knows its you!" Squall said reassuring his friend, "And besides you look really funny!" Zell looked horrified. 

"Hey Zell, nice legs!" A girl said winking and walking past them.

"See, people like it!" Squall said steering him to a table. Zell just looked at him.

"Did you here what she said? She said I had nice legs!" Zell sat there smug while Squall went to order some drinks. 

"Hey Irvine, two Ciders" Squall shouted at the man flirting with the barmaid. He looked around angrily. Noisily he slammed to ciders in front of Squall. Imitating Irvine, Squall slammed two coins onto the counter. Irvine was about to tell the young man off, but stopped himself as he recognised who it was.

"Ahhhh!" He screamed. "How did you know my name?" He asked with a suspicious look on his face. 

"Zell told me," Squall said backing away; he had this feeling that Irvine wasn't very stable in the mind.

"Good kid that Zell," He shouted at Squall. But he had already become out of hearing range.

Squall placed the drinks down carefully. Zell looked at it.

"What are these?" He asked.

"Cider" Squall said drinking some. Zell watched as though in any moment Squall might fall over and die.

"W..what is Cy..Der?" Zell asked looking at the swirling liquid. Squall rolled his eyes.

"Just drink it!" 

"No not until I know what it is" Zell said folding arms and turning his back on Squall.

"It's a local drink, made here in Seadon" Squall said, proud of his knowledge of the drink.

"Ok" Zell said, sipping it slowly and giving the thumbs up. Either to signal that it was good, or that he had survived drinking it.

Music started from the front and people where cheering loudly. The most boisterous of these was Zell.

"Please let me present the Uni-Dons" Irvine shouted from the stage,

The candles were dimmed and the spotlight was focused on a single girl in the centre. 

"My, my don't you make a hansom knight!" Someone said from behind them. 

"Selphie!" Squall exclaimed.

"Ta-da! Fancy meeting you here Mr Leonhart!" Selphie said sitting down around their table. 

"SELPHIE!" Zell shouted as he spotted her. Theatrically she raised her hands to her ears. "Oops sorry" he whispered, realising that might have been too loud.   

            Laughing Selphie ordered another round of drinks. Just as she did someone came crashing through the door. Selphie looked over.

"DADDY!" Selphie screamed and scrambled over to him jumping into his arms.

"Selphie, honey you must help me. I must find Lord Leonhart!" Selphie nodded not quite understanding. 

"Good job you came to find me before him, because he's here!"

"Where? You must take me to him!" Nodding she lead him back to the table.

"My Lord" He said bowing down, "Please My Lord, I bring bad news!" Squall looked worried.

"What is it?" He asked, "Wait, lets go somewhere quiet" Selphie led them into the room she used as her dressing room.

"My Lord, I have word that Equidor is planning an attack!" Selphie gasped at the news.

"Where did you hear this?" Squall asked sceptical.

"Lady Heartilly told me herself" 

Squall had no idea who this 'Heartilly' was but he was not ready to believe it.

"Why would they attack?" Squall asked.

"I can only suppose that they want more land." Squall sighed not believing what he was hearing.

"Well if this is true, then I guess it is away to Equidor for me"

"What?" Selphie and Zell asked in unison.

"Well there is no point in waiting for them, we should go to Equidor and sort this out"

"I don't think the Lord of Equidor is a very agreeing person to reason with" Selphie's father argued.

"Who said I was going to reason with him?" Squall asked venomously.

"Please Squall lets not go making any hasty mistakes" Zell said worried. 

"I am going to Equidor, and maybe this Heartilly can help me" Squall said determined. "So who is coming with me?"  

"I am" Selphie said without hesitation. All eyes then fell on Zell.

"Fine, but do not see what good can come of this, if you start trouble Mr Leonhart then don't come crying to me!" Zell put his hand into the middle. Squall looked at it and placed his hand on the top of Zell's. Selphie followed Zell's lead and placed her hand onto Squall's.

"If we are going to Equidor, then we go as friends and we go as equals." Squall said.

"I second that" Zell said smiling maybe this would be fun after all. Selphie just nodded and when their hands had fallen back to their sides she did a scream of joy.

"Were going on a adventure!" She shouted. Squall smiled, even though they were going to the most dangerous place in the world, she was still happy.

**************************************************************

"It's a three day journey of solid riding." Squall said helping Selphie onto his horse. Zell jumped onto his. "That means no stopping anywhere for long. Before we set off we must return to the palace for supplies." Zell nodded, this travelling wasn't sounding too fun.

"Wait! Lord Leonhart" Someone shouted from behind them. Squall sighed, it was Irvine. "Wait don't go yet!" running he caught up with them. "Let me go with you!" 

"Why?" Squall asked.

"Because I know the way!" Irvine stated.

"So does our map" Squall said holding it up. Irvine looked desperate. 

"I can tend to your horses, and I can fight"

Squall looked at him.

"Maybe we could use your help after all, climb up behind Zell" 

"Thank you, thank you, you won't regret this"

"See that I don't!" Squall said smiling. Squall kicked on his horse and they rode to the palace.  

************************************************************** 

Ok Yeah I've finished for today! 

**Next Chapter**: Rinoa gets ready for the wedding and Squall arrives in Equidor.

Thank you to my reviewers and especially those who voted. **Selphie X Zell** is the choice that is winning right now. 

**Someone, Silver Shadow, Person37, Phoenix Blade, and Rinoa-heartilly73, **thankyou all for reviewing. 


	8. The Dream Within : Equidor

**Renegade Seraph**

-Equidor

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the lyrics I am using, they belong to Lara Fabian. The song is called 'The dream within' I have left out some of the words of the song to make it fit in more to my story. But however I change it I still don't own it, but I am going to steal it for a while. Heehee.

**Free the dream within**

**The stars are crying**

**A tear**

**A sigh**

**Escapes from heaven**

Rinoa stepped in front of the mirror.

            "There Miss Heartilly what do you think?" The lady asked. To spare the feelings of the dressmaker Rinoa smiled.

            "It is lovely, thank you," Rinoa said, giving Madam Hue a fake smile. Proud that Rinoa approved of her work Madam Hue started talking about finishing touches. Rinoa let the woman use her as a puppet as the she talked to her mother about what changes that should be made. Rinoa stared lazily out of the window only slightly aware of the things being said in the room. She was doing it again, ever since she had seen that picture she couldn't get him out of her thoughts. 

**The dream within**

**And mystifying**

**Which tremble and spin**

**Suspended within**

Look beyond 

**Where hearts can't see **

**Dream in peace**

**Trust love, believe.**

            She had imagined so many situations in which he could appear. Her favourite was to imagine herself just about to be married when he would charge in sword drawn and ready to fight. He would rescue her from her life of pain and suppression to tell her how much he loved her. Then he would take her back to his homeland and she would finally be married, only this time to someone who loved her.    

**Free the dream within **

**Where voices calling**

A song 

**A prayer**

**From deep inside you**

**To guide you**

A smile played on her lips and a misty look appeared in her eyes. The glazed over expression gave her mother cause to worry.

            "Rinoa dear, are you alright?" She asked squeezing her daughter's hand. Rinoa snapped back to reality her fantasy shattered. 

            "Yes Mother, maybe it is too hot in here, I should go outside" Rinoa said pealing the dress of off her body careful not to break any seams, she stepped into her usual blue dress and headed for the door. Her Mother still looked worried as she took the wedding dress from Rinoa. "I'll be fine, I promise" Rinoa said opening the door and proceeding out of it. "A little fresh air is all I need" She called back. Taking her bag from the back of the door, she shut the surprised stares behind the piece of wood.

            Once out side of the shop Rinoa headed for the little hill that stood on the edge of the town.

**Leave the dream within **

**The light is shining**

**I fly on the wind**

**Salvation begins**

            Taking out the book she had acquired on the ball night, she flipped straight to the picture of Squall.

            "It is strange to think that I know of you, but you know nothing of me" Rinoa said to the picture, "If only you would save me, Squall I need you to help me. Even if we never meet, at least this picture can bring me some comfort."

**Look beyond where hearts cant see**

**Dream in peace **

**Trust love**

**Believe**

            "I dream that one day we shall meet. But when we do it will already be too late, I shall be gone. Rinoa Heartilly will be gone, only Lady Almasy shall remain. A unhappy and lonely girl inside my heart" 

**Which tremble and spin**

**Suspended within**

            "Rinoa! What are you doing on the floor?" 

            "Mother! I'm sorry I lost track of time and" Rinoa tried to explain, closing the book as fast as she could but it wasn't fast enough. 

            "What is that?"

            "This? Just a book" Rinoa said putting it into her bag. Her mother frowned and mentioned for Rinoa to get up.

            "It's time to meet Lord Almasy for the rehearsal of the wedding"

            "Oh I had forgotten!" Rinoa said panicking "Are we late?"

            "No not yet but we will be if we do not hurry!" 

Rinoa raced into the church, to her surprise there was nobody there. Puzzled she gazed around, where was everyone? A man in white robes walked over to her.

            "Lord Almasy sends his apologies that he cannot attend, but urgent business has come up" Bowing he left her on her own. Rinoa stamped he foot on the ground. How dare he! He couldn't even be bothered to show up.

            Rinoa turned on her heals and walked back towards the exit. 

            "Wait My Lady you cannot leave, you must now go to the Tower" 

Rinoa looked at him in terror.

            "What did you say?" She questioned, not quite believing this, first his Lordship doesn't turn up then he imprisons her.

"The Tower, it is tradition" Guards surrounded Rinoa; staring dumbfounded she was led outside into a carriage. 

Two hours later, they finally reached the Tower. Rinoa was taken up some steps to a dark room she was told to wait until someone collected her. The room smelt damp, she prayed that her room wouldn't be quite so bad.

The door opened and the room was flooded with light, shielding her eyes she stepped out of the room. A lady asked her to follow her up some more stairs. Rinoa counted 300 steps until they reached her room. The woman unlocked the door and ushered Rinoa inside slamming the door behind her. Rinoa looked around, her life had just taken an unpleasant turn to say the least. Setting herself on the bed she stared at the ceiling wondering how long she would have to be here. ****

**Free the dream within**

**The stars are crying**

A tear, a sigh 

**Escapes from heaven **

*******************************************************************************

"Squall my feet hurt!" Zell moaned as they walked though the busy street. 

"We have spent two days riding, I would have thought you'd be glad to walk" Squall said fending off the people trying to sell him things. Zell thought about this.

"Hadn't thought about it like that!" He said finally. This seamed to stop their whingeing for a while until Selphie spotted a hat.

"Oooh Squall can I have that hat, can I, can I, pleeeeease?" She asked jumping around. Squall rolled his eyes, how could she be so energetic after two days of practically no sleep.

"Ask Zell would you!" Squall said yawning. Zell looked surprised as Selphie hung off of his arm.

"Zell please will you buy it for meee!" She asked smiling and fluttering her eyelashes. Zell gave in and bought the hat. Selphie gave him a kiss on the cheek in return. Zell blushed but thankfully for Zell nobody noticed.

"We will find some where to rest tonight, and tomorrow we will seek the help of 'Heartilly' all agreed?" Squall said, unaware of his commanding voice. Nobody disagreed; rest was all sounding good to them. 

   Squall and his miniature and unruly army finally found an inn in which to stay the night, after careful searching of the town it seemed like the only one here anyway. Walking into the main welcoming room, they could see this place wasn't very well cared for.

"Eeeww!" Selphie cried. "I think I just saw a mouse!" Irvine walked over to Selphie carrying with him their belongings in a bag.

"Don't worry Selphie sweetie, there's no mice here" Irvine said putting his arm around her, Selphie looked relieved. "Because the rats have eaten them all!" Selphie smacked him around the head playfully.

"Shut up Irvine!" She said laughing at the way she had believed him at first. Squall left them to their games to find the owner of this tumbledown old place.    

  "Seventy gil each?" Squall shouted. Selphie, Irvine and Zell stopped their games and joined Squall. "What do you mean seventy gil? That price is ridiculous!"

"Sorry Sir but that is the standard price, now excuse me I have things to do!" the owner said pushing them out of the door.

"Well I say how rude!" Selphie exclaimed. Zell straightened his jacket and looked at Squall.

"Now what do we do?" Zell asked. Squall thought for a while.

"I don't know maybe we can ask one of the villagers," Squall said thoughtfully. Zell looked at him in disgust.

"Nope, no way am I sleeping in someone else's house" Zell said pouting. Selphie giggled.

"Well we would have had rooms in the hotel by now if you hadn't had bought that stupid hat!" Squall shouted. Selphie's smile disappeared. "Sorry Selphie I didn't mean it like that!" Squall said, apologizing after seeing how guilty he'd made her feel.

"Well I wouldn't exactly call it a hotel Squall, looked more like a pigsty to me!" Irvine said smiling. Everyone just laughed; Irvine's jokes were always funny when he told them. 

***************************************************************************

As the sun went down over the trees and the sky turned from blue to purple and pink, until finally choosing to become black. Slowly the stars started to appear in the darkness. 

"Welcome to Equidor everybody" Zell said, "We spend our first night under a tree, good job I changed out of my fairy costume before we came!" Squall laughed, Zell could be so funny sometimes. Squall smiled at the fact Zell was so serious about it.

"No Zell, I think we should have kept out costumes on," Squall said trying to keep a straight face. Zell just looked at Squall believing Squall was being serious. Selphie was laughing so hard that Irvine had to shake her to make her stop. 

"What's so funny?" Zell asked annoyed. It seemed to be a pick on Zell day today.

"I just thought, I didn't pay much attention to it before, but yeah you were dressed as a…" Selphie dissolved in another fit of giggles. "FAIRY!" Zell crossed his arms and refused to talk to them for the rest of the night. 

 Ok the pairing that won was **Selphie x Zell**, so who ever voted for that, there you go. Sorry for anyone who wanted it to be something else. 

**Next Chapter**: Squall FINALLY meets Rinoa, so if anybody has been waiting for that I hope you haven't lost interest on the way. 

**Thank you** **to: Rinoa-heartilly73 (my lil' pal), the-angle-of-the-lion, Silver Shadow, REM, Phoenix Blade**


	9. I woke to find my dream : Equidor

            **Author's notes: **Well here's the chapter it seems you've all be waiting for, Squall and Rinoa do finally meet. Hooray it's about time! 

Chapter 9- I woke to find my Dream Renegade Seraph 

Zell stretched his arms towards the branches hanging over his head.

"That was by far, the most worst nights sleep in my entire life!" Exclaimed Zell yawning. Squall laughed.

"You mean even worse than when you fell asleep in the town's fountain!" Squall said through laughter.

"Well I was drunk, what did you expect? I do remember you pulling me out though!" Zell said punching a leaf that was agitating his neck.

"You slept in the fountain?" Selphie asked laughing. Zell ignored her. "You could have died!" She exclaimed.

"Well I'm glad somebody cares!" He whispered to himself.

"Huh, where are we?" Irvine asked as he woke up.

"Well good morning to you too!" Selphie said jokingly. Irvine looked around.

"Oh yeah, were on Squall's stupid quest" Irvine said grumpily pulling leaves out of his hair.

"You wanted to come!" Squall said, defending himself against Irvine's remark. Irvine pulled a face.

"Well that was before I knew I was going to be sleeping under a tree" Irvine mumbled. Squall shot him an evil glance.

"So what's for breakfast?" Selphie asked breaking the tension.

"CAKE!" Zell shouted.

"Cake again? Please say you were joking!" Squall moaned      

"Hey it was all I could find!" Zell protested. Irvine folded his arms about himself and looked glum.

"Great, we have no money, and all we have to eat is stale CAKE!" He shouted. "You really didn't think this through before we left did you?" He asked Squall. Squall looked down at his feet guiltily and scratched his neck embarrassed. 

"It's getting colder, I swear my feet are made of ice!" Selphie exclaimed as she shivered slightly. Zell looked at her worried.

"Hey Squall, I brought your jacket with me. Selphie could wear that!" 

"Zell you are a genius!" Squall shouted at a puzzled looking Zell. Squall grabbed his coat out of the saddlebag on Zell's horse. Putting in his had he pulled out a fist full of gold coins.

"Squall there is enough there to led us live like kings for the next week!" Zell said speechlessly. 

"My father asked me to take this down to the vault last week" Squall explained, "I guess I just kind of forgot"

"Yes! The first thing I want is a nice hot bath" Selphie said, trying to imagine what it was like to be warm again.

"There will be time for that later, first we must this Heartilly. That is why we are here," Squall said standing up. The gang let out a groan of disapproval. "Come on move it!" Squall shouted. Zell leapt to his feet as the others reluctantly stood. Stretching their aching muscles.

Squall helped Selphie onto her pony, which they had acquired on the way. It seemed to be wild and Selphie had affectionately named it Merrylegs.

Naming their horse had been the only interesting thing to do the long journey. Selphie had argued the men until she had her own way in naming their horses herself. Zell's horse was now called Rogue for its temperamental attitude. Squall's horse didn't have any quirky flaws so Selphie named him on his black coat. Raven was now its new name.

Riding down the hill, Zell cursed every time his horse stumbled.

"Zell what is your problem?" Squall asked, annoyed by his constant outbursts.

"I thought we had finished with this riding lark, but no, here we are again on these annoying things." Zell complained as Irvine laughed at him.

"You really hate horses don't you Zell?" Selphie asked giggling. Zell just mumbled to himself.

"So who want how wants to come in?" Squall asked at the entrance to the saloon. 

"Hmm the Maple Town Saloon. I think I'll pass" Zell said sarcastically. Squall rolled his eyes.

"Well here I go!" Squall said, pushing the door open to reveal an empty bar.

"Hello?" He asked the dark filled room.

"How can I help you?" The barkeeper asked, Squall was startled by his unexpected appearance into the room.   

"Um, I need some information as to where to go to find Lady Heartilly" Squall asked.

"Lady Heartilly has left town, She is now held in the Tall tower," The barkeeper informed him.

"Tall tower what is that?" Squall asked. The barkeeper regarded him carefully.

"You're not from around here are you?" He asked. Squall just stared at him blankly. "In the centre of the city, 2 hours away. To get to it just follow the signs"

********************************************************

2 Hours later

Squall marched into the tower. He was met by two big burly looking men.

            "I need to see Lady Heartilly" Squall explained, trying to look as though he was supposed to be there. The guard shook his head.

            "No one is permitted to see her Sir, I must ask you to leave" The guard said threatening to throw Squall out. Once outside Squall consulted with his friends.

            "They wont let me in" Squall told them.

            "Well you didn't try very hard did you?" Zell exclaimed, earning himself a glare from Squall.

            "Zell did you see the size of those guards?" Squall asked. Zell just nodded not trusting his mouth to say anything sensible.

            "There's just got be an easier way!" Selphie said, looking at the guards and shivering.

            "Well I don't know about easier, but it'll work!" Squall said looking up. Selphie gasped.

            "No way Squall, your not going to climb it are you?" Selphie asked looking shocked. "I can't watch!"

            "Ok, Selphie, Zell, Irvine get a room at that inn over there" Squall said pointing, "And I will meet you later. First I must find this Lady" The rest nodded and left Squall to face to tower alone.

Rinoa laid down on her bed, after washing and eating there was nothing much to do but to go to sleep. Closing her eyes she began to dream that Lord Leonhart would come and rescue her from her tower prison. Her dream was broken, by a noise at the window.  Squeezing her eyes shut again, she prayed that was just her imagination. Little bumps formed on her skin as she held her breath. Nothing could be heard, and she cursed herself for being silly. It was probably just a bird that landed nearby the window, she told herself.

            Squall pulled himself up over the balcony; the climb had been something he wished he would never have to do again. Thankful that he was not afraid of heights, he congratulated himself for surviving. 

            Stepping out from out from behind the lace curtains, his eyes were met with the image of a girl wearing a white silk petticoat, asleep on a bed which appeared much to big for her. Squall stood there shocked, he hadn't expected her to be so young. In fact he didn't quite know what he had expected, only that it wasn't this.

            Carefully he walked over to her side, cautious not to make a noise and frighten her he sat on the edge of her bed.

            "Excuse me miss," He whispered gently shaking her. Rinoa stirred and fluttered her eyes open. First she thought she was still dreaming, until the coldness of the room seeped onto her skin. Realising there was someone in the room with her; her first reaction was to scream. "No, no please, I don't wish to harm you. I need your help" Squall said trying his best to calm her. Rinoa went silent.

            "Your, Your Lord Leonhart!" She said speechlessly. Squall looked surprised.

            "How did you know that?" He asked. Rinoa pointed to a book beside her.

            "My book told me." She said. Squall examined it. "How can I help you?" She asked sweetly.  

Ok there we go, it can only get romantic from now on! Sorry for anyone expecting more **Rinoa X Squall** in this chapter, but it will be in the next one, I promise.

**Ps.** I haven't forgotten about Quistis, she makes an appearance later on.

**Next chapter**: Squall asks Rinoa to help him, blah blah. 

**Thank you to all my reviewers** and especially those who reviewed the last chapter. Silver shadow, the angel of the lion, MusicFreakCQL21, and REM. Thankyou for sticking with me! 

    Leave a review, byeeee! 


	10. Have we got too close?

Ok guys, gals I dunno wot you will think of this chapter. I tried to make it as realistic as I could, so give me some feedback. Thanks.

Chapter 10                          Have we got too close? 

**-Renegade Seraph**

Squall paced to the other side of the room and sat down. Keeping his eyes down at the floor, some how he couldn't look at her.

            "I have been informed that Equidor is too attack Seadon" Squall said, not able to look her in the eye. There was something about this girl, which made his cheeks flush red. Rinoa saw his change in behaviour, he was sat farthest away from her, blushing with his eyes on the floor. Suddenly she realised what was making him nervous. 

            "I am sorry My Lord, I will put some more clothes on," She said, pulling her dressing gown over her arms and trying it around her waist. Unfortunately this just made Squall blush deeper. "Oh I didn't mean that I thought you were looking at me!" Rinoa said embarrassed. Squall shuffled on his chair, and brushed his hair out of his eyes. Talking to this girl was more difficult that he had ever imagined it to be.

            "No, I didn't take offence" Squall said, choosing his words carefully. A few minuets were spent in silence until Rinoa remembered that he had asked her a question. 

            "Yes they do plan to attack, in a few weeks I believe" Rinoa said, playing with her hair in a seductive way, though unknown to her. Taking a deep breath Squall tried to speak.

            "Um, please Lady Heartilly you must help me!" Squall pleaded, kneeling before her. Rinoa was rather shocked at this.

            "I, um how can I help you?" Rinoa stuttered. She hadn't any idea how to prevent it. Squall's face turned to a look of desperation. 

            "But I thought maybe you could" he said standing up, and walking away from her. Reluctant to let him leave, Rinoa searched for something that would catch his interest. 

            "Wait the staff!" Rinoa shouted, and then blushed thinking maybe she had said that too loud. Squall turned back to her.

            "What?" he asked, not understanding what she meant. Rinoa reached over to her storybook, turning to the third page she read the words aloud. 

            "In the centre of the land stood the Tall Tower. As high as the clouds and as black as the night. It was the sacrificial tower to Mecleck, the evil spirit, who gave supernatural powers to the one who held the Dragon Eye Staff. 

            The Staff was a wand of immense power. Passed down though generation-to-generation of lords. 

The Dark lord of the land had decided to take a wife. He chose a fair maiden of noble birth and placed her high within the Tall Tower until the wedding day." Rinoa read out loud, as Squall listened intensely to all her words. She shuffled uncomfortably embarrassed by the way Squall's gaze was searching her face.

            "Is that why you are here?" He asked finally. Rinoa looked at him timidly. "To marry to Lord like the maiden in the story?"

            "Yes" Rinoa replied, a tear running down her face. "And I don't want to. I don't want to, but I must."    

            "Why?" Squall asked confused as to why she should have to marry, when she clearly didn't seem to love this man.

            "Because if I do not, the Lord will destroy my families home, and leave us with nothing" Rinoa said, fighting to hold back the tears which had been threatening to fall for a long time. "In three days time, Rinoa Heartilly will be no more. I shall be his bride, and be in chains." 

            "Why not leave? You could leave with me now!" Squall said mentioning to the window. Rinoa shook her head.

            "He would search for me. He would not let me go so easy" She said, looking longingly out of the window. Squall looked back down at his feet.

            "Cannot you leave this place?" He asked. Rinoa shook her head.

            "Not unless I want to die when they find me!" Rinoa replied. Squall stared at her. Neither one of them could find anything to say, and so where left to think.

            A few minuets passed as they sat in silence. Rinoa was getting more and more nervous, wondering what this man was thinking and what's more, what did he think of her?

            "What are you thinking?" She asked flirtingly. Squall looked at her.

"Your very pretty" Squall said, he seemed to be miles away in his own little world. Rinoa looked at him shocked.

            "Oh, um thank you." She said, embarrassed that Squall wasn't taking his eyes off of her. The sound of her voice brought Squall back from his daydream. Realising suddenly what her had said he blushed.

            "Sorry" He said, he didn't know why he was apologising, but it seemed to be correct thing to do. Rinoa said nothing; instead she just sat there watching him shyly. "You said the staff could help me?" he questioned, feeling that a new change of subject would be best.

            "Yes, the power Lord has, is given to him by the Dragon Eye staff. Break it and he will be helpless," She said, loving the way his eyes would look so deep into her as she spoke. 

            "Where do I find it?" Squall asked.

            "I, I do not know" Rinoa said, looking down at her feet. "I have only seen it once, and that was when I was five. Even then it was kept under lock and key" Squall nodded.

            "So, your saying you don't know where it is?" Squall asked, moving closer to her. This made Rinoa nervous. 

            "Um, I…um, I will find it for you My Lord" Rinoa stuttered, he was too close to her now. She jumped slightly as he touched her hand.

            "Thank you" he said softly brushing his lips on hers. Rinoa felt her heart leap in her chest, and responded by touching the side of his face. Slowly she softly kissed his lips, her heart beating so fast she was afraid any moment it might stop. Footsteps from outside the door broke them apart.

            "Promise me, promise me that I will see you again!" Rinoa said in haste, as the footsteps grew louder. Rinoa panicked. A loud clanking sound was heard at the window as a hook of some kind was thrown over the side. Squall looked over.

            "I must go!" He said. The hook was attached to a large rope, in which Zell was standing at the bottom of it looking up. Squall climbed over the edge, and hung onto the rope.

            "Promise me!" Rinoa pleaded, fear shone in her eyes. The door handle was beginning to move.

            "I promise" Squall replied kissing her hand. As the door flung open, he was already gone. Rinoa whirled around in shock.

            "My Lord Almasy!" She exclaimed.

            **Ok, not very long but I hoped you liked. The squinoa action isn't over, it hasn't begun yet.**

**Thank you to my reviewers.**

Angel-of-the-lion

Person37

Phoenix Blade

Silver Shadow

Funkitated

**Review!**


	11. Meeting the enemy

Chapter 11 Meeting the enemy 

By Renegade Seraph

Rinoa flicked the hook off of the side of the balcony careful not to let Seifer see what she was doing. It landed with a clang on the ground, shortly followed by a yell. Seifer looked over at her questionably, as Rinoa tried her best to look innocent. Sneaking a look over the edge, she caught sight of a blonde man hoping around holding his foot. A girl in a yellow dress was now telling people off for laughing. Rinoa smiled guiltily.

            Seifer made himself comfortable on a chair and beckoned Rinoa out of the balcony doorway. She came away from it reluctantly and sat on her bed.

            "Lady Rinoa, our wedding is in a few days and already the invitations have gone out." Seifer began, Rinoa looked at him hard, as if to say 'so?' "But many guests have been asking that we celebrate with a ball." 

            Rinoa looked up, not another ball. 

            "I have hired a band to play for us, I hope you will approve of my choice." Seifer said smugly. Rinoa resisted the temptation to smirk. 

            "I'm sure it will be wonderful My Lord," She said politely. Seifer's smug smile grew bigger.

            "Good good, the engagement party will be tomorrow evening, I shall have a carriage collect you at six. I have arranged for a dressmaker to be here soon to fit you to a gown I have picked out." Seifer said standing up. Rinoa nodded slowly. "I will now leave you My Lady, as I have pressing matters."

            Rinoa couldn't help the lifting feeling in her heart as soon as he said he was leaving. Smiling she curtsied to him.

            "Goodbye My Lord" She said as pleasantly as she could. Seifer kissed her hand and left. As soon as the door shut she ran to the window, but there was no longer anybody there. Sighing she rang the bell for dinner.

*********************************************************

            "Squall, you sure cut that close. You only just made it out of there!" Irvine exclaimed. 

            "Well I got what I went up there for" Squall said. Irvine winked and elbowed him. Squall gave him an annoyed glare and rubbed his ribs.  

            "She pretty?" Irvine asked.

            "Well of course she was, or he wouldn't have been up there so long!" Zell said, joining into Irvine's game and winking at Squall. Squall was starting to get annoyed.

            "Shut it Zell or I'll stamp on your foot!" Squall warned. Zell pulled his foot away from Squall defensively. Squall smiled.

            "You wouldn't dare!" Zell said worried. He wasn't sure if Squall would or not. Squall didn't answer, instead sat there in silence.

            "Is he always so quiet?" Selphie whispered into Zell's ear.

            "Most of the time, hardly even smiles, laughs, talks. I'm not even sure if he's alive!" Zell whispered back, Squall raised his eyebrow at the two whispering people. Selphie giggled.

Selphie and Zell spent the next few hours down in the bar eating. Leaving Squall and Irvine to talk. 

            "This room is pretty nice don't you think?" Irvine asked, unsure what he should say. Squall just shrugged.

            "It's alright," He replied after awhile. Irvine cursed himself, of course Squall didn't like the room, he was probably used to walls made of solid gold and diamond chandeliers, or whatever rich people have. Irvine blew air out of his cheeks and searched for something else to say. Squall seemed to be thinking and he didn't want to disturb him, but sitting in silence was stupid.

            "So um, do you often go to my bar?" Irvine asked, hoping not to annoy him. Squall looked at him, the question seemed to be registering in his mind as he thought about answering. 

            "Now and again. It's usually Zell's idea." Squall said. He still wasn't sure about this man, though his opinion of him had improved after Irvine had managed to find somewhere for them to stable their horses.

            "Has Zell been your butler long?" Irvine asked trying again to make conversation.

            "Two years, he's um not your conventional butler." Squall said smiling. Irvine laughed.

            "Nah, I can believe it. I'm surprised you haven't fired him yet!" Irvine said laughing. Squall smiled.

            "It is amazing I know, but I couldn't fire him he's great fun to annoy" Squall said laughing. "He gets so mad and starts flailing his arms around everywhere."

            "You get on quite well," Irvine said. Squall shrugged.

            "Guess so. I suppose we must have something in common, though I don't believe we've found it yet." Squall answered. Irvine smiled.

The door was flung open, and a very hyper Selphie bounced in. 

            "Heeey…How ya doing?" She said jumping around.

            "Did Zell give you a drink?" Irvine asked. Selphie nodded and jumped onto the bed.

            "RUM!" She squealed into the covers. Squall shook his head.

            "Where is Zell?" Squall asked. Selphie sprung back up.

            "He's 'hick' downstairs, the same men 'hick' that took him down… are going to carrying him back up. 'hick' he can't walk" Selphie slurred. 

            "He can't walk." Squall repeated,  "Is that because he has a bad foot or just because he's drunk?" Squall asked Irvine. Irvine rolled his eyes and laughed.

            "A little of both I bet!" Irvine said laughing; as the two men went down to collect him.

************************************************************

In The Bar

            A wave of smoke and fumes of beer hit their noses. Squall pushed his way over to where most people where gathered, there seemed to be something going on.

            Irvine made his way to the front of the crowd before Squall. Squall who was behind him saw Irvine stop and clutch his stomach, bending double in laughter.

            "No way, Squall you got to see this!" he said though tears of laughter. Squall pushed his way around Irvine, only to see the funniest thing ever. A pair of legs, which could only be Zell's where sticking out of the wall.

            "What on earth is he doing?" Squall asked.

            "No idea lets just get him upstairs." Irvine suggested. Squall nodded and started pulling him out of the wall.

            "I am not going to let you live this one down Zell!" Squall said annoyed with having to carry him up the stairs.

            The next morning the gang where wakened up, by Selphie falling out of bed.

            "Ouchies!" She exclaimed. "Ooh my head hurts, well at least I don't have a hangover!" She said happily, and then raised her hand into a stop position to prevent the others from talking. She waited for a while before continuing. "Nope, don't feel sick. Hooray!"  

            "Speak for yourself!" Zell said rubbing his head. "I need some more sleep."

Selphie looked around. 

            "Where is Squall?" She asked. Irvine looked over to where he was sleeping last night.

            "I don't know, walking maybe. I'd like to think he has gone to get us some breakfast" Irvine replied licking his lips. Selphie yawned.

            "Yes breakfast would be good," She agreed.

As soon as she finished her sentence, the door opened and Squall walked in carrying some sort of bag. Selphie cheered.

            "Squall I love you! Irvine he did bring food" She shouted happily, grabbing the bag and emptying it onto the table. "Yummy bacon, eggs, sausages…." Selphie said. Naming everything that came out of the bag. Squall left her to it.

            "We need to talk." He said. Selphie and Irvine nodded. After the breakfast was eaten, they sat around the small wooden table that was in the corner. 

            "Lady Heartilly didn't know much, but she was able to tell me something that maybe useful." Squall began. Zell wandered over to the table and grabbed a plate of bacon sandwiches on the way. "She told me of something called the Dragon Eye Staff. Apparently this whole country is run under the control of one single lord, who posses the Staff. It is believed that the staff gives the holder power, so therefore break the Staff and the ruler becomes helpless." Squall explained to their eager faces.

            "So all we have to do is break this Staff thing?" Selphie asked. 

            "Basically, yes." Squall replied.

            "Sounds easy, lets go!" Selphie said standing up. Squall shook his head. "Okay, what's the catch?"

            "I don't know where it is." Squall replied. Selphie looked at him surprised. "But Lady Heartilly says she will find where it is"

            "Hmm so where relying on this Heartilly to help us. Are you sure she can be trusted Squall? I heard today that she was going to marry this Lord who we are trying to defeat, surely this makes her an enemy." Irvine said. Squall shook his head.

            "No, I trust her and besides, what else can we do?" Squall said. Irvine sighed.

            "Well I hope you know what you are doing Squall!" Irvine warned. Squall nodded.

            "So what you are saying is, we have to wait?" Selphie asked.

            "Yes, we will wait until Lady Heartilly is taken out of the tower to the palace. Then we will follow her, once she has found it she will tell us" Squall replied. No more questions were asked after that and Squall was left to make more plans.

*********************************************************************

            "There!" the dressmaker exclaimed, "perfect"

Rinoa whirled around in her dress.

            "Good job I came here to get the fittings last night, or we would have been really pushed for time!" The lady said, admiring the dress. Rinoa nodded. She could hear a carriage being stopped outside. Sighing she walked over to the door, a few days in this room had been more than enough and she was glad to be leaving. But on the other hand she would much rather stay. 

            Squall observed the carriage outside of the tower. He had already sent Irvine to get the horses ready. The Rinoa looked like she was dressed for something important, so Squall had decided to wear his more presentable clothing. Wherever she was going, at least he would look as though he was meant to be there too. Watching the carriage drive off he called for the others.  They finally set off half an hour later, as it seemed that a pretty barmaid had sidetracked Irvine on the way to the stables. After riding for a hour it was starting to get dark, but they carried on. Eventually reaching the palace.

            The party was in full swing when they arrived, Squall had had no trouble with them letting him in. Clearly his clothes had talked for him as he was dressed well enough to rival even Lord Almasy. The man on the door asked whom he would like to be announced as. Squall thought for a moment, and then decided to be bold.

            "Lord Leonhart" He replied. He knew his name would be safe, as it was hardly connected at all to his father's. The man led him though the mass of people mingling and eating, to Seifer. Squall stood in front of him; Seifer took no notice of him. Rinoa wasn't there and Squall wondered where she was.  

            "My Lord, Please allow me to present Lord Leonhart" Squall bowed. Seifer looked up; there weren't many Lords in Equidor, certainly not any named Leonhart.

            "Where are you from Sir?" Seifer asked.

            "Seadon" Squall said, wondering how much he should tell him. 

            "Really?" Seifer sounded interested. "What brings you here to Equidor?"

            "I am just travelling, seeing the world. I thought I should pay my respects to you My Lord, as I am visiting your excellent Land" Squall said, almost fighting to keep a straight face.

            "Well I thank you Sir, please enjoy your evening" Seifer said. Squall bowed and walked away. As he looked back he could see the chair next to the Lord was now occupied by who he could only suppose was Rinoa.

Ok, Chapter 11 done. I tried to make it long. Hope your all ready for some more squinoa action soon!! Sorry there hasn't been much of it yet, but I don't like it rush it. It'll come don't get annoyed; the fic has till got away to go yet.

Next chapter: Squall meets up with Rinoa again, *wink wink* Warning Squinoa stuff!! 

Sorry for anyone who thinks I am being mean to Zell. I love him really; I just like him to do dumb stuff.

Thank you to my reviewers:

**The-angle-of-the-lion: **So glad you liked the last chapter, thanks for reviewing like every chapter. yey 

**Rinny Leonhart:** Lots of Squinoa stuff coming up! Thank you for da review!!

**Phoenix Blade:** Nope it isn't over yet. Sorry for leaving it where I did, but hey I'm evil. mhahaha

**Silver shadow:** Thanks for reviewing sooo many times!! Im glad your liking my fic. :) 

**Person 37: **Don't worry he still has his Gunblade, and yes he will use it. Also in case you worried this isn't then end for Squall and Seifer, they get nasty later on.

**REM:** hmm did Seifer hear them; I'm not going to tell you. But if he did he hasn't got anything to link it to Squall…yet. So they are safe for now.

**rinoa-heartilly73: **yey my lil' buddy. Thankyou for reviewing me and if you haven't updated your story since I last read it coz that would mean that I missed some chapters, noooo. But I'll find it   

Ps. Quistis will be back, but she doesn't stay long. Soz bout that      


	12. Friends don't kiss like that!

Chapter 12 

**                                                Friends don't kiss like that!**

**Renegade Seraph**

Ok I have done my best with this chapter, I'm not very good at writing mushy stuff so please tell me how I've done.

"Sir" Said a young girl curtsying. "Will you dance with me?" Squall looked over to Rinoa to see what she was doing. It seemed that she was joining the dance with Seifer. Squall smiled at the fair-haired girl.

" I would be honoured" Squall said, extending his arm to her. She gave him a shy smile and wrapped her hand under his arm so that it rested on the top.

The dance started with the partners facing each other in a line. As the music began, Squall was relived to find that he recognised it. Slowly they reached out for one another's hands. The fair-haired girl spun slowly into him, extending her arms out to the sides. Squall spun her around and out fast, jerking her hips to the left she raised her hands above her head and clapped. Thanking Squall with a nod, she spun into her next dance partner. 

The dance now sped up. Squall counted Rinoa two partner changes away. He hoped that music would last long enough for them. As a red headed girl left his hands he reached out for Rinoa. Her tiny hands rested in his palms, wrapping his fingers around hers he could feel the cold metal of her engagement ring.

Rinoa kept her eyes on the ground; she didn't look at him as she spun into his arms. Clearly she wasn't enjoying this ball as much as she was supposed to. Squall looked around for Seifer quickly to see if he was watching. He was talking to the little blonde haired girl who had danced with Squall first. Squall wondered what the connection was between them two, as Seifer kissed the girl on the cheek. His questions were stopped as Rinoa spun back into him.

Squall admired Rinoa's graceful movements, after being spun around a few more times she finally made eye contact with him. She found herself speechless; face to face with the man she had just been whishing she was with.

"Fancy meeting you here Miss" Squall said cheekily. Rinoa just stared opened mouthed. "Well do I not even get a 'hello Squall, how you doing?" He asked laughing. Rinoa shook her head slightly to get rid of her surprise. 

"Sorry, I was just wishing how much I wanted you here, and I look up and I am dancing with you!" Rinoa explained, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks in a single wave. Squall smiled and glanced to the left of himself slightly to resolve to uncomfortable minute. He turned back to Rinoa when he thought he was able to look her in the eye without feeling embarrassed. Suddenly something registered in his mind and he turned back to his left sharply.

"No way you have the Uni-Dons here?" Squall asked surprised. Rinoa smiled, she hadn't thought that they were anything special but it seemed Squall did.

"Yes, Seifer asked them to perform. Seems he has good taste in music" Rinoa said smiling.

"And women" Squall mumbled to himself. Rinoa heard him and looked down at the floor. "Excuse me" Squall said leaving her standing alone. He wandered over to the stage.

"Quistis?" He asked uncertain whether it was her or not. The blonde woman looked down from her sheet music. Her face broke into a smile when she saw him. 

"Squall" she acknowledged, she looked around nervously. "Isn't it a bit dangerous for you to be here?" She asked concerned.

"Well I wasn't supposed to be here, um I got a bit side tracked," He said mentioning to Rinoa. Quistis shook her head in a disbelieving way. "Sure it's all fun and games until the fiancé finds out, I must say you are splashing around in hot water Squall, just make sure you don't drown in it" Quistis said picking back up her music sheets. Squall sighed grabbing a pen, he scribbled down the name of the inn in which they were staying.

"I am sure Selphie would be delighted to see you" He said handing over the paper. Quistis read it and scoffed.

"The Flying Eel?" She asked laughing.

"Hey it wasn't my choice!" He said defending himself. Quistis shook her head laughing.

"Go on, go and have fun while to lasts," She said shooing him away. "This next song is for you and your lady." Squall thanked her and walked back to Rinoa.

Rinoa turned her back on him slightly as he approached, she hoped by pretending he wasn't there it would stop the way her heart seemed to be exploding with this new feeling. She wasn't sure if she liked this feeling or not, it felt dangerous. Capable of anything and a rebel to reason. She couldn't control its prickling sensation that washed over her skin every time he touched her. But whatever it was, she was determined to enjoy it. Shyly she raised her eyes to his.

"Walk with me?" She asked softly. Squall obliged and they left the party to the solitary gardens.

Rinoa watched the fireflies as they scattered into the darkness, after they realising they were no longer the only beings in the garden. They flew over the bushes and settled into the leaves, humming into the night with the vibrations of their wings. A wind blew the trees lightly, causing a ripple to appear on the fountain waters causing the moons reflection to shimmer.

"Magical" Rinoa whispered under her breath. "Squall I found it" She said calmly. Squall looked at her questionably.

"Found what?" He asked.

"The staff," She said pulling a piece of paper out of the folds in her dress. "Here I have drawn you a map, the castle will be empty tomorrow. My wedding day." Squall nodded to show that he understood.

"Thank you Rinoa, you don't know what this means to me and my country. How can I ever repay you?" He asked. Rinoa blushed thinking of all the things she might like from him.

"Maybe you could, um kiss me," Rinoa said blushing and dropping her eyes to the floor.

"I think that maybe I would get more pleasure out of that than you would" Squall said smiling shyly.

"You wanna bet?" Rinoa said softly. Squall sighed.

"Rin, you don't even know me!" Squall exclaimed. Rinoa was a little taken back by the use of the pet name.

"All I know is that I feel more for you, than I do the man I'm supposed to marry" Rinoa whispered moving closer. 

Looking deep into her eyes, Squall recognised the loneliness that shone out of them for it was also in his eyes. Carefully he ran a hand though her hair and brought it round to touch her face. All the time he was aware that Rinoa might pull away, and decide she didn't want this at all. Rinoa closed her eyes at the touch of his hand on her face and pressed herself against him. Tilting her lips towards him, she waited for him to caress them with his own.    

Rinoa ran her hands up and down his back as they touched each other with their lips. Squall gently kissed her neck and pulled her closer to himself, keeping the pressure between them to uncomfortable to remain calm. As their kissing became more passionate Rinoa let escape a soft moan. She never wanted this to end, as soon as they stopped it would all become complicated again. 

Slowly they pulled apart.

"I am to be married tomorrow, after you have found the staff promise to rescue me?" Rinoa asked, pleading with her eyes. Squall couldn't say anything, he wasn't sure if that would be a promise he could keep. But whether he would go or not she would still have to marry Almasy.

"I'll be there," He said finally. Rinoa fell back into his arms.

"Thank you, I won't be able to do it without you!" She said, a tear falling down her cheek. "You don't know how much I dream of you, and how much I believe I am in love with you" She whispered. Squall let go of all his fears at those words and held her closer.

"Rinoa?" someone called from the balcony doors. Rinoa let go of Squall immediately and spun around wiping her tears away on her lace sleeves.

"Oh Mia, you frightened me" Rinoa said worried how much the girl had seen.

"I know you, you danced with me when know one else would" The girl said to Squall. Squall suddenly remembered her to be the fair-haired girl from the beginning.

"It was my pleasure, but I do not believe I have been acquainted with you properly yet" Squall said. The girl skipped forward to them.

"I am Lady Mia Almasy, the Lord's sister," She said holding her hand out for Squall to shake. Instead of shaking it, Squall kissed it lightly. Mia giggled.

"Only well mannered gentlemen do that, who are you?" She said smiling.

"Lord Leonhart" Squall said simply. Mia seemed impressed.

"I am 14, how old are you?" Mia asked, jumping about in excitement of meeting someone new.

"Mia it is rude to ask such a thing" Rinoa warned. Mia just shrugged.

"Sorry sir" She said. A few minutes passed in silence until Mia had the courage to ask something else. "Why were you hugging?" She asked smiling.

"Well um you see," Rinoa tried to explain "Were really good friends, um we used to go to the same school!" Mia shook her head.

"Friends don't kiss like that," She explained to them.

"I, um please don't tell your brother!" Rinoa pleaded.

"Na he was mean to me, he told me I shouldn't dance with men more that twice as old as myself. Then I asked if I could dance with them if they were twice as tall, but he got mad and sent me to my room. I didn't go so he went crazy and sent me out here"

"Mia please I am being serious" Rinoa asked again. Mia nodded.

"I promise you" She said, and then smiled at Squall. "Well that is if Lord Leonhart promises to dance with me again!" Rinoa laughed, as Squall and Mia went back inside.

"Rinoa, Seifer wants you to join him for something" Mia called back. Rinoa nodded and followed them into the ballroom.

Seifer was standing on the stage holding a glass of champagne and looking very important. Rinoa held her breath to quiet her nerves as she was asked to join him. He handed her a glass as well and filled it up with the sparkling white liquid. 

"My Loyal subjects" Seifer spoke above everyone in a commanding tone. "It is with great honour that I welcome you tonight, for tomorrow I am to be wed to the beautiful woman on my right. Lady Rinoa Heartilly."

The subjects clapped and cheered Seifer. Rinoa searched desperately for Squall, amongst the crowd. A large old man clambered up onto the stage in front of Rinoa. Rinoa bend down to help him, and was scorned by Seifer for helping.   

 "Thank you my Lady" He said, and then turned to Seifer. "May I say a few words?" He asked. Seifer nodded. "Thank you." He faced the audience and spread his arms.

"The Almasy family ruled our land for many prosperous years, even though Lord Almasy has only been our leader for two years, in that time he has proved himself a very strong leader. Someone we can all look up too and esteem. Now that he feels it is time to start a family of his own I believe we should whish him good luck, please join me in a toast to his long and healthy leadership." Seifer smiled, impressed with this mans speech. The crowd raised glasses and cried out "Cheers!"

Rinoa ignored everyone's congratulations and looked for Squall. Then she saw him, he was leaving with the blonde haired girl from the band. Rinoa felt herself go jealous as she watched him leave her behind him. 

Here are my thank yous:

The-angel-of-the-lion

Courage

Silver Shadow

Phoenix Blade

Funkitated

Rinoa Leonhart73

Please review, and I hoped you liked this chapter!


	13. Weddings and Breakins

            **Chapter 13      **            **Weddings and break-ins**

Renegade Seraph

            Rinoa stared at her frightened pale face in the mirror; her satin petticoats of her wedding gown were gracefully sweeping the floor. Here was the day she had been dreading. There was a sharp knock at the door; Rinoa pulled herself out of her daydream to answer it.

            "Come in" She called. The door slowly creaked open. Rinoa smiled and waited for someone to appear; when no one did she started to get worried. "Hello?" She asked quietly.

            "Boo!" A blonde girl shouted, springing out from behind the doorframe. Rinoa jumped and raised a hand to her chest to try and calm her heart.

            "Mia, don't ever do that again!" She scolded, looking back at her reflection. "At least not on a day like today" Mia looked at her sadly. 

            "You don't want to marry my brother do you?" She asked, stepping into the room and closing the door behind her. Rinoa tried her best to avoid answering, but couldn't hold it in anymore. Mia wrapped her arms around her. "I know you don't, and I know he is using you. That is why I chased after Leonhart last night!"

            "You did what?" Rinoa asked, wondering where this conversation was going.

            "Chased after Squall when he left. He was with this blonde man with spiky hair.  Squall gave me something to give to you, I didn't see what it was because it was in this box," She said, holding out a small wooden trinket box. Rinoa stared at it. "I'm sure it won't bite you Rinoa" Mia said smiling. Rinoa reached for the box, it seemed to be locked. She looked for a key turning it over she saw an engraving on the back.

Quolec ahmel aseaha 

"Quooo Leck Ahh Mel A Sea Ha?" Rinoa read out. "Hmm I wonder what it could mean?"

            "Look, look!" Mia squealed, pointing at the box. The lock started to glow with a golden colour, until finally breaking. "Magic! It was sealed with magic!" She shouted happily. Rinoa shushed her and open the box. 

            "Oh my!" Rinoa exclaimed.

            "What, what? Let me see!" Mia whined

            "Diamonds?" She said breathlessly. "These cannot be from Equidor, for all our diamonds are black." Rinoa whispered, tipping the clear diamonds onto her hand. They glistened in the light. "What are they for?" Rinoa asked quietly.

            "Your hair silly!" Mia replied, attaching one into Rinoa's dark hair. "See they have little hooks on the ends" Rinoa smiled and let the younger girl place them into her hair. "Wow! He sure picks out nice presents" Mia said awestruck. 

            The two giggled until Rinoa's carriage arrived. Wiping away her last tear Rinoa walked down the steps of the palace and climbed into the carriage. The driver shouted something to his horses and they moved forward, Mia stood on the steps and waved. Never had she hated her brother so much for making this girl unhappy.

            Rinoa closed her eyes, as her head rocked into the rhythm of the shaky carriage. Her dreams took her to many places, beaches with golden sands, forests green and full of bird song until finally into the arms of Squall Leonhart. She woke with a jolt as the carriage door was opened. We are here so soon? She mused as the footman helped her down.

            The cold stone eyes of griffins stared down at her from the church walls as she stared back up at its tall frame. She imagined herself among the lifeless statues, looking down on a frightened girl. 

            "Rinny?" Someone asked at her side. Rinoa looked around to find her father offering her his arm. "It is time" Rinoa nodded and accepted his arm. They walked together into the church; Rinoa's eyes became blind for a second as they desperately tried to become used to the change in light. The dark faces around her came back into focus slowly. Most were crying. Rinoa tried hard not to look at them for she could feel the tears sting the backs of her eyes too. In one corner sat some people she vaguely recognised, one fitted Mia's description of the blonde spiky haired man. A small light brown haired girl seemed to be looking at the door anxiously. A tall blown haired man was telling her not to worry and a blonde haired girl was telling her that 'he will be here soon'. Rinoa suddenly recognised the blonde girl, she was the one who left with Squall at the ball. 

            Rinoa's father pulled her further away from them as they walked to the music. Seifer could be seen standing at the alter with his back to them. A large man with dark hair stood on his right as well as a woman with silver hair. Rinoa took a deep breath and stared at the ceiling. Any minute now, come on Squall where are you? She pleaded with her eyes as she looked around. Now she understood what the small girl with light hair was worried about. Rinoa turned her head to look at them; they looked back at her understanding what she was asking. Zell shrugged his shoulders, filling Rinoa with disappointment

*********************************************************************

            Squall climbed though a small window at the back of the castle. He regarded his map; it appeared that he was three floors above where he needed to get to. Carefully closing back up the window he slid the door open, nobody was behind it and he stepped out into a long hallway. Rinoa's map showed to take the second door on his right; indicated by a red circle. Carefully opening it he found a set of metal spiral stairs. These where obliviously not used often for the amount of cobwebs that hung on them. Stepping out onto the first step he felt the structure sway slightly, clinging to the rails in the hope that they would stay attached to the wall if the stairs decided to give way. The light was becoming dimmer and Squall cursed himself for not bringing a candle with him. 

Soon it was pitch black, he then had to feel his way down the spiral staircase by judging how far away the next step was. After his precarious climb he came to a brick wall, it blocked the exit and Squall felt himself start to give up in frustration. Absentmindedly he kicked the bottom of the wall and sat back down on the last step. A rushing sound reached his ears as he felt back at the wall; sand was trickling down the sides as it slid upwards. 

            Squall rubbed his eyes as he was greeted be a bright white light. Shielding his eyes he walked forward, how Rinoa had ever found this place he would never know, but he suspected she probably didn't do it alone. As the light became bearable for his eyes he opened them to see the staff.

            "Found it," He whispered, walking over to pick it up. It was surprisingly light. Squall glanced at his map again; somehow he had to open a door in the wall using the staff. Pointing the wand to the wall he waited, nothing happened. "The dumb thing, now what do I do?" Squall complained, sitting down on the cold stone floor. He thought for a moment. "Maybe, just maybe it might work." He wondered out loud, standing back up. Pointing the staff once more to the wall.

"Quooo Leck Ahh Mel A Sea Ha!" He said clearly. Again nothing happened. Squall sat back down defeated. "Well I don't know then" Just as he was about to give up and condemn himself to die of boredom, the wall stared to move. "I am so totally brilliant," He said laughing as he ran out of the room.  

            "Hey did you hear something?" A guard asked his patrol partner. The other listened for a while.

            "Nah, probably just the wind or summat" He said, the first guard started to relax again. Suddenly Squall rushed past them carrying the staff.

            "Hey, hey you stop!" The guard shouted, chasing after him. His partner took another path and ran though one of the rooms to appear on the other side of squall with a large metal rod. Squall skidded into him; the guard raised the rod and hit Squall hard over the head. 

Squall felt the warm blood running down his neck until the dizzy black sleep claimed him.

            "What did you do to him?" Asked the guard who had taken the long way around. The other guard held up the metal bar.

            "Oh!"

Well there goes, believe it or not the story is almost over. *sniff sniff***** I was beginning to get attached to this fic.

Thankyou to everyone who reviewed my last chapter.

the-angel-of-the-lion

krnman

silver shadow

phoenix blade

Rinoa Leonhart73

The next chapter will be up really soon, because I hate to leave it hanging like this!!


	14. I know who you are

Disclaimer: Haven't written one for awhile, so yeah like um, I don't own it. So sue me I dare you, I'm a billionaire I can afford it. *cough cough* Yeah riiiight. Chapter 14                       I know who you are 

Renegade Seraph

Rinoa faced Seifer, they had already said most of their wedding vows and still, there was no sign of squall. All that was left was to exchange their rings. Seifer placed a large heavy diamond onto Rinoa's finger. She stared at it, like all Equidorian Diamonds it was black in colour. Placing a golden band onto Seifer's finger, she waited for those dreaded words.

"By the power of Mecleck I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." 

Rinoa squeezed her eyes shut as Seifer kissed her lips. The church was filled with cheers, as they pulled apart. Rinoa had an incredible urge to wipe her mouth with her hand like a child. Seifer smiled and held her arm as he steered her out of the church. 

"Ouch what are you doing?" Rinoa demanded as he pushed her into the carriage. 

"Just get in," He commanded. Rinoa huffed and sat down in the dark carriage. The big dark haired man got in as well followed by the silver haired woman. Rinoa gave them each a glare and stared out of the window. Why hasn't squall come to rescue me?  She asked herself. Seifer saw her angry face. Feeling that it was his fault, he attempted to charm her.  

"My Lady Rinoa, you look most beautiful today," He said giving her one of his dashing smiles. Rinoa just shrugged.

"Thank you," She replied without looking at him. Seifer searched for something else to say but gave up.

"Rajin, Is the army ready?" Seifer asked the big man.

"Yes, My Lord they are ready" He replied.

"Good. Good have them leave immediately," Seifer said as the carriage stopped. The big man and the silver haired woman jumped out. They bowed to Seifer and turned to leave.

*******************************************************************

Squall woke to find himself alone in a dark room. Standing up he felt the room swim and fell back down. Trying more gently this time he felt the back of his head, blood seeped onto his fingers. He assumed that he was in a cell of some kind. Sitting back down he waited until the dull pains in the backs of his eyes quietened down. 

The carriage pulled up in front of the palace, Seifer jumped out and held his hand for Rinoa. She looked at it and stepped out without touching it. Seifer indifferent closed the carriage door. As he did so a guard came rushing out towards them. 

"My' Lord, there has been a break in." The guard informed Seifer, Rinoa listened carefully. All the time in fear that the intruder may have been Squall.

"What was the thief after?" Seifer asked, straightening his gloves.

"The Staff" The guard said in a whisper.

"WHAT?" Seifer shouted. This caught every body's attention. "Take me to where the intruder is held" Seifer said more calmly. The guard bowed and led Seifer into the castles main entrance.  Seifer followed with long confident strides. Rinoa quickly followed him down passageways and into the dungeons.

The whole place smelled of death and pain. Rinoa felt a tear fall down her cheek as she thought of Squall being trapped down here.

Hearing the keys to his cell scraping in the lock. Squall squinted as Lord Almasy confronted him. Rinoa followed closely behind. She gasped as she saw the blood on Squall's jacket and all over the floor. Tears streamed down her face, as she was told to wait outside by Seifer. Seifer slammed to door shut to keep him and Squall alone.

"Why Lord Leonhart, how nice that we meet once more" Seifer said, an insane grin spreading across his features. Squall winced as Seifer grabbed him. "After my Dragon's eye where you?" He shouted, inches away from Squall's face. Seifer sneered when Squall didn't answer and threw him back onto the cold floor. 

Squall coughed the blood out of his mouth, as Seifer laughed. I know who you are Leonhart; don't think that I am naive. I know you are the ruler of Seadon, and soul protector of its people. So don't play games." Seifer warned. Squall struggled to get back up to position where he could see Seifer. Seifer laughed. "You're pathetic, if you thought you could out smart me by breaking my dragon eye. You were wrong."

Seifer left Squall and knocked on the door for the guard to open it. As it was opened he saw that Rinoa was no longer outside.

"Watch him, he is to be executed tomorrow" Seifer ordered.

"But sir, we have never executed anyone for breaking in before, why him?" The guard asked. Seifer fixed him with a cold stare.

"Because there is something going on with him and my wife" Seifer replied, striding away.  

*****************************************************************

            "Mia! You've got to help me," Rinoa cried. Mia looked up from her book at the sudden intrusion of her room.

            "What?" She asked confused.

            "Find that man with the spiky hair, and tell him that…" Rinoa began. Mia interrupted her.

            "Hey wait, how am I going to do that?" Mia asked. Rinoa stopped her babbling and thought. She remembered the ball night; she had heard the blonde haired girl laughing with Squall about something called the 'flying eel'.

            "The Inn, um the 'flying eel'" Rinoa said. "He will be there!" Mia nodded slowly. "You must tell him that Squall is being kept in the dungeons, and is hurt."  Mia gasped and rushed to get her coat. "I am so sorry that I am making you go Mia, but Seifer will want me to join him for dinner, and if I'm not there!"

            "It is alright, maybe this time I will be able to go out of the palace grounds and not get grounded!" Mia said laughing.

            "Tell him, he must come quickly!" Rinoa said breathlessly.

            "I will, now you calm down you hear. There is nothing you can do anymore so don't make yourself ill." Mia said hugging her and rushing out of her room. Rinoa took her advice and took in some deep breaths. Please hurry Mia. 

******************************************************************

            Zell was in the bar as usual, Squall hadn't come back yet and he didn't feel like drinking. Selphie was increasing their worries by suggesting all the possibilities of why squall hadn't returned. They ranged from Squall getting lucky with some random girl, to Squall falling into a ditch. 

            "Shut it Selphie, you're just making it worse." Irvine said. "Though I do believe the theory about Squall getting lucky." Quistis rolled her eyes.

            "Irvine, you are so unbelievably" 

            "Charming, no wait hansom. Nah I got it perfect!" Irvine said, striking some poses.

            "Um I was thinking more along the lines of," Quistis continued

            "Sick?" Zell offered

            "Yes, sick" Quistis said. 

            "Aww that's harsh" He pouted. Quistis sighed in defeat.

The door suddenly bashed open and a blonde girl ran in. She ran over to the bar keeper, who pointed in Zell's direction. Nervously she walked over. 

            "E…excuse me, do you happen to know someone named Squall Leonhart?" She asked

            "Yes, um is there something wrong?" Quistis asked.

            "He is being held in the castle dungeons. He's injured and needs to be broke out!" 

            "Hey why didn't I think of that?" Selphie exclaimed. Quistis shrugged.   

"Heck you thought of everything else" Quistis replied.

Zell pulled the girl over to the side of the room, while Quistis and Selphie talked. Irvine joined them.

"Why are you telling us this?" Zell asked. Mia looked at him, ooh he is so hot.

"Because, Squall is the only nice man I have ever met and he makes Rinoa happy and going to die and..." Mia replied.

"Ok ok enough, we believe you!" Zell said. "Geeze I didn't want a life story" Mia smiled shyly.

"So how do we get to this castle then?" Irvine asked the shorter girl. 

"Do you have horses?" Mia asked.

"Of course," Zell replied.

"Then we can get there in about ten minutes, if we hurry."

Zell and Irvine said goodbye to the girls, telling them to rest up and that they would be back soon. Selphie gave Zell a hug.

"Be safe ok?" Selphie said as she hugged him. Zell nodded as he looked into her eyes and gave her a light kiss.

"Lets go" Irvine said as he and Mia left the bar, followed closely by Zell.

Ok so the chapters seem to be getting shorter, but um ok it is my fault. Had to get this one up because they next one will be really long, um well not really long but you know what I mean.

Thankyou to my reviewers. At the moment I'm updating a lot, so thanx for sticking with this.

The-angle-of-the-lion (no no please don't cry, There will be a few more chapters)

Krnman (I update whenever the muses move me, or whenever I'm not doing homework. Lol)

Silver Shadow (Yo, I'm sorry. I updated real quick for ya)

Phoenix Blade (Sorry but its ending, might not sound like it is. But yea it is)

Rinoa Leonhart37 (I will read your chapters, In fact I will do so as soon as I get this on ffnet)

Ps. If anyone is interested I have written a poem for this fic. It's not very long, so please read if you have the time. Thanx.

You can access it via my profile under the name of 'Dragon's eye' Again thanx, and please review!!


	15. Why else would i have married you?

**Chapter 15**

**Renegade Seraph                               Why else would I have married you?**

**A/N:** I would just like to inform readers that this chapter contain adults themes, though it is **not** graphical. 

            Rinoa sat down to a candle lit dinner with Seifer. The silence of the room was freighting, it made every little sound echo, and bounce back with even more force. She hated not knowing what Seifer might say next. So far every time she had been alone with him, it had ended badly. Seifer seemed to be enjoying the silence that made Rinoa so nervous. The food in front of him had long since become cold, placing his knife and fork down, he left it for the servants to clear away. Rinoa kept her mind on her food and continued eating, even though it was stony cold. It was the only way in which she could keep Seifer from asking her questions.

 Before Rinoa could take another mouthful, Seifer ordered it to be taken away. Rinoa reluctantly laid down her cutlery, as the plate was whisked back into the kitchen. She then waited for Seifer to say something, but he remained quiet and looked at her in a different way. Rinoa became even more nervous; he had never looked at her like that before. It was like he was seeing her for the very first time. She felt her cheeks become red as she tried her best to hide them.  

            "Well my queen, I suppose we should retire to our bed chambers, don't you agree?" Seifer asked, but it was really a command in which Rinoa had no say. She nodded and let Seifer take her arm. "I shall leave you here, I trust you can find your way" He said bowing and leaving her in the hallway. Rinoa climbed the dark stairway to her bedroom; the candles were her only lights. She hugged her arms, no matter how many years she might live here, she promised herself she would always find it creepy and unwelcoming. 

            Rinoa opened her new bedroom door and stepped in; her head swam with thoughts of Squall as she closed it behind her. Did Seifer see them at the ball the other night? Did Mia reach his friends in time? Could he be saved? A floorboard creaked outside of her room. She spun around to see the doorknob twisting. 

            "Who's there?" She asked. The door swung slowly inwards, "If that is you again Mia, playing pranks"

            "It's not Mia," A male voice answered. Rinoa immediately recognised it to be Seifer, her heart felt as though it had stopped and turned cold. The lightning cracked across the sky and flashed into the dark room. The unearthly light eliminated Seifer's face as he entered the room. As soon as the light came it was gone again, leaving him darkness. Rinoa backed away slightly.

            "Why are you backing away Rinoa, I am your husband" Seifer said, shutting the door behind him and locking it. Rinoa looked around her for an escape. She had a feeling that whatever Seifer wanted with her, it wouldn't be enjoyable.

            "Seifer I am tired, cannot this wait until morning?" Rinoa asked, trying out the calm and polite approach. 

            "So am" Seifer replied, an evil gleam reflecting out of his eyes. "But I need something from you Rinoa" He continued. Rinoa stared at him, her usually happy eyes now full of terror, as she realised why Seifer was here.

            "No!" She screamed, backing away until her back touched the cold wall. Seifer moved forward. 

            "I need heirs," He whispered moving closer still. Rinoa shook her head in disbelief. "Why else do you think I married you?" Rinoa stared at him. "For children Rinoa, you knew that"

            "No Seifer. I can't, I don't want" Rinoa protested.

            "Shut up" Seifer commanded. Rinoa screamed as Seifer advanced on her. "Why are you trying to prevent this Rinoa? You are my wife, it is your duty!" He shouted. Tears ran down Rinoa's face as Seifer grabbed her. "I could have had you killed, you know that right?" Rinoa just stared, her tears reflecting the terror inside. "You signed an agreement. An agreement Rinoa! Oh lets see what it said," He teased, as Rinoa struggled in his hold. "It said if you were unfaithful, then I could punish you anyway I saw fit!"

             "You haven't proof!" Rinoa screamed. Seifer's hands tightened around her waist. 

            "Don't lie to me Rinoa, I saw you with that Leonhart. So don't you dare tell me that you haven't been unfaithful!" Seifer shouted, Rinoa stopped fighting and slumped in his arms defeated.   

            "Seifer I, Oh please don't kill him!" Rinoa pleaded. Seifer laughed.

            "It's too late Rinoa, His execution is tomorrow, and as my wedding present to you I shall let you watch" Seifer said, though his mechanical laughter.

            "No! Squall!" Rinoa screamed as loud as she could, as Seifer forced he down onto the bed. "Squall hel…" But the rest was muffled as Seifer placed his hand over her mouth.   

(Sorry it's short!!) I hope I have kept you all interested in this story so far, it is now hitting home straight. Though there are a few more things to happen (but I don't want to give that away).

Thankyou to:

Silver Shadow

the-angel-of-the-lion

Angelprinczess29

Phoenix Blade

Rinoa Leonhart37

Please review!!


	16. Liberation

**When my heart is no longer in control**

**When thoughts of him fill my soul**

**My keeper can longer control me**

**I shall be free to follow my own destiny.**

**~*Renegade Seraph*~**

Chapter 16                                                    **Liberation **

Zell, Irvine and Mia sneaked into the castle, by the back bathroom window.

            "Typical, of all the rooms in this place we chose the bathroom!" Zell moaned. Mia rolled her eyes.

            "Shut up Zell!" Irvine replied. 

            "Ooh a rubber duckie!" Zell said, picking up the yellow toy and squeezing it. To Zell's delight it made a strangled squeaking sound. 

            "Zell put that down!" Mia commanded, taking the toy out of Zell's hand and throwing it back into the empty bathtub. "We have a job to do."

            "Hey Zell, does she remind you of anyone?" Irvine asked teasingly. Zell smiled.

            "Yeah, Squall on a bad day" Zell said laughing. Mia gave them both a 'be quiet' look and checked for people outside of the door. She made a waving sign with her hand to signal that the others should follow. 

            A couple of guards blocked the entrance to the dungeons. They sat focused so intensely in their game of cards, that it was almost too easy for Zell to break the nearest one's neck. The second barely had time to acknowledge what had happened before he received a hard kick to the face, rendering him unconscious. Irvine clapped him in a sarcastic way as Zell did a small bow in response.

            "Mia, I want you to stay here. We will come back up this way for you after we have Squall." Irvine informed her.

            "Why can't I go?" Mia asked.

            "Because, we need a look out, ok" Irvine replied, pulling out his gun and checking that it was properly loaded. 

            "Oh" She knew it wasn't the real reason, but decided to obey them.

            Zell and Irvine climbed down the stone steps that led to the cells. Every footstep echoed off of the walls. The candle flames cast suspicious shadows in the corners of the rooms. Two guards jumped out in front of them, they both raised their swords high, ready to strike. Zell skidded out of their way, as Irvine fired to perfectly bullets into their chests. No words were needed as Zell gave him a look of gratefulness.    

            "Come on" Irvine said, holding a hand out to help Zell back up from the floor. "Squall cannot be far away"

Zell kicked opened the heavy wooden cell door. Squall was laid face down on a marble slab, which stood out from the wall. Zell's eyes started to become tearful as he saw the blood on the floor. 

            "Squall?" Irvine called. The dark figure didn't move. Irvine carefully walked over to him. Placing his fingers on Squall's neck, he gently increased the pressure. "I can't find a pulse Zell!"

            "No, please Squall!" Zell cried running over. "Oh please no!" Irvine put his arm around Zell.

            "I'm so sorry Zell, if only there was a magic cure…" Irvine said, trying his best to comfort the upset boy.

            "That's it!" Zell shouted, new hope filling his heart. "Magic!"

            "But Zell, no one can use magic! It's unsafe, and it might not even work." Irvine exclaimed, trying to talk some reality into Zell. But Zell was already determined. 

            "Stand back!" Zell said calmly. Irvine moved a few steps back. He was worried about Zell. The poor boy had gone delusional. 

            Zell concentrated as hard as he could, he felt the world around him blurring and moving beneath his feet. Out of fear he quickly snapped himself out of his trance. Realising nothing was wrong he started it again. This time when the dizziness claimed him he fought it. Extending an arm he felt something hot rush into his blood, it pushed its way through his arm with a thousand pins and needles following behind it. Zell whimpered out of the strangeness of the feeling. His hand burned until the power was released out though the tips of his fingers by a silver light.

            "Curaga" Zell cried, as the silver light hit Squall's motionless form. Zell brought his arm back to his side slowly; it still tingled with the hot sensation. Both waited in the silence of the room. 

            Squall felt himself falling away from the floating sensation he was feeling as a warm sliver light engulfed him. Suddenly he was back in control of his body, he carefully opened his eyes. Shapes started to become clear, until he recognised one that was welcome to him.

            "Zell?" He whispered into the darkness. "I…I thought I was dead" Zell let the tears fall down his face, this time they were tears of joy. 

            "Nearly" He whispered. Irvine walked past Zell to help Squall up. Squall felt the image of the room go black, as his eyes struggled to focus again.

            "Come on" Irvine said, putting Squall's arm around his neck.

            "No, no I can walk" Squall said, taking his arm back. The drowsiness began to wear off, until he was feeling perfectly fine. Zell smiled, he had finally done something that Squall could be proud of him for. "Thank you Zell" Squall said, turning to Zell and smiling one of his smiles that were never before made for Zell.   

            "My Lord, we thought you might be needing this" Zell said, holding out Squall's Gunblade. Squall took it; unfortunately it brought back the memories of why he was here.

            "Oh Shit Rinoa!" He shouted, rushing out of his cell door. Zell ran after him followed by Irvine. Squall made it up the steps without encountering any guards. But his luck had seemed to run out as he bumped into somebody. To his relief it turned out to be Mia.

            "Oh Sir your ok!" She squealed. Squall shushed her as he listened. A female's scream reached his ears, as Zell and Irvine joined him at the top of the stairs. "Oh no, that's Rinoa!" Mia screamed. Squall looked at her, fear forming in his eyes. 

            "Mia get to somewhere safe, Zell Irvine mount up and get the hell out of here. I'm going to get Rinoa then I will follow. Make for the outskirts of the city." Squall ordered. Nobody dared disagree with him, for the mood he was in wasn't very friendly. 

            "But Squall, you'll never get out of here!" Mia shouted as he left them. The three looked at one another until the danger of the situation hit them and they ran to wherever Squall had told them to go.

***********************************************************

"Seifer let me go!" Rinoa screamed. "Squall help me!" 

            "He can't save you now!" Seifer said, laughing his menacing laugh. The laugh that drove fear deep into your heart because you knew he was right.

            "Wanna bet?" 

            "What the?" Seifer said, puzzled at the entrance of a third voice. 

            "SQUALL!" Rinoa cried. More tears fell down her cheeks. Finally she was safe. Squall grabbed Seifer and threw him to the floor. Rinoa climbed off the bed and ran into Squall's arms. He saw that her petticoats were ripped and torn as he kissed her. Threatening Seifer with his Gunblade Squall and Rinoa backed out of the room into the large hallway. Squall held Rinoa's hand tight as they ran.

            "GUARDS!" Seifer Screamed. "GUARDS!" 

            The few guards that got in their way had quick deaths, as Squall's blade cut though their fragile skin. Once outside Rinoa jumped onto Squall's black horse, Squall climbed on in front of her and they rode off as fast as the could. 

            "GUARDS!" Seifer screamed again, as few men ran into the room. "Follow them, and make sure that the army marches to attack Seadon tonight!" 

************************************************************

The wind rushed through Rinoa's hair. She felt free; finally she was with the one she loved. 

"You rescued me." Rinoa said, resting her head on Squall's back.

"Of course I did" Squall replied, "You thought I would leave you there?"

"No, but you risked so much." 

"I didn't have anything to lose. The only thing they could have taken from me that would of hurt, was the one thing they already had." Squall said. Rinoa closed her eyes, Squall's words meant so much to her.

"I love you," She whispered. Squall smiled, even the freezing rain that seeped into his clothes could drown his feeling of happiness.

"I love you too Rinoa."

Thanx to:

the-angel-of-the-lion, AngelWingsOfALion, Silver Shadow, Rinoa Leonhart73 and Phoenix Blade.

Sorry I left it in such a mean place last chapter!! O-o  Please review.

   
   
  



	17. The Battle For Equidor

**Chapter 17**

**The Battle for Equidor**

**Renegade Seraph**

Seifer scrambled up from his place on the tiled floor. Quickly he surveying his surroundings and stumbled over to an old wooden wardrobe. In haste he grabbed the only item from within, a silver Gunblade. His eyes glistened as he looked at the shining blade.

            "It has been too long." He whispered to the blade, as if it could understand. Sheathing the sharp weapon, he placed his hands on the most powerful thing he owned. The Dragon Eye Staff. Next he wrapped a dark cloak about his shoulders and left the bedroom. Guards jumped out of his way as he walked. One of them, who must have thought himself very important walked on Seifer's right.

            "Is the army marching?" Seifer asked.

            "Yes My Lord, they will be just reaching the out skirts of your city as we speak." The man replied. Seifer nodded.

            "Good, ready my horse. I have some runaways to catch." Seifer said, stalking away leaving the man to shout some orders at his fellow guards.

*****************************************************************************

            "Squall!" Zell called, "Thank Hyne you are alright!" 

Squall nodded in reply, he then jumped down and held his hand out to Rinoa. She held onto it and slid off of the horse to stretch her legs. After walking around a bit, she wrapped her arms around Squall. Trying her best to share as much warmth as she could. Her soaking hair could not hold anymore of the down pouring rain, instead it trickled down her face and neck in a steady stream. She shivered into Squall, as he did the best he could to warm her. Zell rummaged around in a bag that was strapped to his horse. "Here" He offered, handing Squall a large coat. Squall placed Rinoa's arms carefully into the sleeves; she looked so cold that she appeared ill. 

            "Are you alright?" Squall asked. Rinoa nodded her head, but her body answered the question with a more honest reply as her legs suddenly collapsed beneath her. Squall caught her before she fell. "Rinoa I'm sorry. I should have looked after you more carefully. Given you something warm to wear before we set off, but I wasn't thinking. I'm so sorry." Squall apologised, trying his best to shelter her from the cold winds and the rain. Rinoa leant into him; too weak to even tell him it was all right. 

            A loud tremor shook the ground.

            "What was that?" Selphie asked. Squall looked up, he had been feeling relaxed. Holding his angel close to him, but his peace was shattered.

            "I don't know" Squall replied, looking behind him. Now that he thought about it, this had been a stupid place to stop. They couldn't see what was behind the hill they had just come up over. The only way they would see if someone was approaching would be if they came up over the hill, and then it would be too late. "Lets get out of here" Squall whispered, but it was clear he hadn't made the decision quick enough, for at the horizon could be seen the first wave of Seifer's army. 

            Squall jumped into his saddle and pulled Rinoa up behind him. He backed his horse up and turned it around. But he was met with another worrying sight. On the other side of them, far off in the distance another army was fast approaching. 

            "Zell, what do we do?" Squall asked, trying to remain calm. Zell didn't answer, instead kept looking in turn at each army. Both were closing in fast.

            Squall flipped a coin in his mind. Which army should they move towards? Reason told him that the one furthest away, coming from the direction of Seadon was the best bet. 

            "Come on!" He shouted, riding towards the rain blurred army. Rinoa clung onto Squall with her numb hands. The coldness she was feeling was painful for her small fingers. But with every step of the horse her eyes became more and more focused to the faces of the army, which they were moving towards. The leader seemed to be smiling and looking very friendly. She felt Squall relax in her arms when he saw him.

            "Squall!" The leader called. They were now moving with the army back the way they had come. "Thought you might need some back up son!" The man said laughing. 

            "B..but how did you know….?" Squall asked. The dark haired man raised a hand to silence him.

            "Your friend Quistis says she overheard you at the bar, she, rather than follow you, did a sensible thing and told me." 

            "Sorry father. I would have told you but there wasn't the time..." Squall apologised. 

            "No no, it's worked out better this way anyway." Laguna said laughing. Squall wondered how he could keep a happy appearance when he was marching to into battle. "Anyway who is this young lady?" He asked, noticing Rinoa for the first time.

            "Father this is Lady Rinoa Heartilly." Squall replied. Laguna looked at her.

            "She doesn't look well Squall, you need to get her out of this rain!" Laguna warned. Squall nodded. "Give her to Branson here, he will take her back to Seadon quicker than you can." Squall looked at whom Laguna was calling Branson. "Trust me Squall, she will be safe!"

            Squall nodded; reluctantly he helped Rinoa over onto Branson's horse.

            "My name is Sir Artermis Branson My Lord, and I swear I will get her back safely. You have my word." 

            "Thankyou" Squall replied, as he watched him ride off with Rinoa. Rinoa looked over her shoulder at Squall; Her eyes sad and full of tears, she mouthed the words 'I love you' as she was taken away. 

            With Rinoa gone, Squall's attention was to the opposition army, they were fast approaching them. 

            "Squall, let me deal with the army. You go do what you set out to do." Laguna said, as he held up his hand to stop his army. Squall nodded, knowing that he meant face Seifer. Squall called Zell, Selphie, Quistis and Irvine over to him. 

            "We are going to find Seifer" Was all that Squall said. The others nodded and pulled out their weapons. "Lets do what we came here for!" 

            Squall rode out the edge of the battleground. The others followed close behind. Here he got his first view of Seifer's army. The sight was not welcoming, what he had not noticed before however was that the army was not human. Though each warrior wore armour of a human, they, the warriors clearly were not. Black scaly skin covered their bodies, and sharp talons were extending out of bony hands. These were truly demons of the sinister dark hells. They bared their slime-covered fangs as they prepared to attack. A wave of arrows hit them from Laguna's army, knocking a few of the down. The arrows continued, only this time they carried fire with them, these seemed more effective.

Squall scanned the place for Seifer, but there was no sign of him. Squall dismounted his horse and looked about him. They were on the edge of the battleground, far enough away from the fight as not to be a target for Seifer's army. Behind them was a cliff; the storm that was blowing the rain into their eyes was lashing the sea in a powerful frenzy. The white waves hit the jagged rocks below them causing the rain to sound ten times louder.       

Out of the sounds of waves, and the screams of the battle there was another sound that was heard. A loud clunking of metal was beating into the ground at a rhythm. Squall turned to see a large grey horse stamping towards them. Steam billowed out of its nose, giving it a wild and untamed appearance. Sat on top of the strong animal was Seifer. Before Squall could move Seifer raised the hilt of his Gunblade and hit Squall to the floor. Squall struggled to regain a clear image of his surroundings as he felt the blood on the side of his face with his hand. Zell leapt off his horse to help his master, but was attacked almost immediately by two large monstrous black dogs. The others were also subjected to Seifer's monsters as large flying beasts knocked them all to the floor. Selphie screamed.

"Now that they are busy, how about a little one on one?" Seifer asked, throwing Squall his Gunblade with an evil laugh. Squall smudged the blood from his cheek out of the way and took up a battle stance. "Ha! You think you have a chance against me?" Seifer asked laughing. Squall didn't answer, he didn't know if he did or not.

**AN**: Wooh yea some action!! Lol. Thankyou for reading, I promise some happier chapters to come. But um not for a while. I've added a new scene to this fic, so it won't be ending as soon as I thought it might. Yey but that could be a good or bad thing. Please tell me what you thought about this chapter. I had to get Rin out of the picture for a while so no romance for a bit, sorry! I was trying to make it realistic, so tell me if you thought I did ok. Thankyou!!!

Special Thanx to these reviewers…

**the-angel-of-the-lion**

**Sliver Shadow** (Liberation means freedom, or release, I guess that is why there is a statue of liberty. "America, the land of the free") Ps…I am not American, so please correct me if I am wrong. =^-^=

FinalFantasyLykr 

**townberry**

**Phoenix Blade**

Rinoa Leonhart73 

Thankyou all for reviewing!!


	18. The duel

**Chapter 18**

**The duel          **

Renegade Seraph 

            Seifer smashed into Squall's blade with no mercy, each attack was harder and faster than the last. Squall struggled to defend them; the previous blow to his head had not yet relinquished its increasing levels of pain. Each time Squall moved, the stinging sensation washed over him again. Seifer lunged at him. Squall barely had time to dodge it. Seifer's motions became slightly slower, as he moved his arm to his shoulder level. Squall brought his blade up ready to attack, but was knocked backwards when a ball of fire hit him. Sitting up slowly, he felt the heat burn into his skin. Seifer seized the moment and raised his blade high. Squall watched, as the silver blade was brought down between his eyes. Slicing heated pain into his skin. Squall's blood fell on to floor at his feet.

            Selphie, freed from the restraints of the attacking demons looked on in horror. There was nothing she could do, she was helpless to defend herself and could do nothing for Squall. Suddenly more hooves were heard.

            "Seifer stop!" A voice shouted. Selphie turned to see Mia, standing alone amongst the mist, her horse beside her. This distracted Seifer, and allowed Squall to get back up. Grabbing his blade tightly he swung it up at Seifer, slashing him between the eyes. Seifer cried out and fell to his knees. 

            Selphie seeing that Seifer was down, took hold of the staff, which lay abandoned in the grass.

            "This is for my fellow people, the people who have been kept so wrongfully under your evil dictatorship." Selphie screamed, bringing the staff high and smashing it into the hard ground by Seifer's feet. 

            "NO!" Seifer screamed.

            A ring of white light burst from the broken shards, knocking them all down with its strong force. The light continued to plunge forward. Engulfing the fighting soldiers.  The unearthly beings started to scream their high-pitched notes filled the air, as the hallowed light burned into their demon skin. The screams became louder as the eyes of the evil ceased to move. The scale like skin on their bones became hardened and stone like until their movements became jagged and restrained. With their ever-increasing determination to continue their fights, their marble statue appearance was destroyed.

            Cracks ran deep though their arms like veins, as they tried desperately to grip their ice steel weapons. But their cold lives had bee lived too long, and their bodies cried their last scream of pain, and were turned to dust.

            The Seadon army rejoiced, laughed and clapped for each other. While there was celebration far off, back with Squall things were looking dim.

            The loss of blood to Squall's multiple head and body wounds were slowing his reactions. His attacks were becoming weaker and were having no effect on Seifer. He felt sleepy. All he wanted was to lay down, for this too end. The dizziness from loss of blood was claiming him from the world of the living. Seifer saw this and laughed. When Squall looked up at him, Seifer punched him hard in the face, knocking him down. This time he didn't get up.

The rest watched, tears forming in their eyes, tears of sadness and then of anger. Worried calls from soldiers however distracted their concentration. It appeared something was happening to the dust of the demon bodies. Selphie ran to help Squall as Seifer smirked. The dust zoomed its way towards them, Selphie leant over Squall to shield him from it, as the others raised their hands over their eyes and turned away.

            The dust headed for the broken staff, it hit the floor and went straight through it. Silence was left as everyone wondered what would happen next. A loud rumbling sound was heard from beneath them, Selphie helped Squall backwards and away from Seifer. Seifer walked to the edge of the cliff to be away from the danger. A crack started to appear between Squall and Seifer. It ran a fair distance before widening. Seifer looked around worried, he had chosen the wrong side to be standing on. The ground under his feet began to shake, then gave way. Letting him plunge to his death on the sharp rocks below him. 

            Steam hissed out of the newly formed crevice, the heat radiating from it was unbearable to the human skin. Out of the fires arose the Sprit Mecleck, a huge red dragon, with wings tattered and torn. As it turned to face them it screamed it's unnatural sounds. They noticed one of his eyes had been gorged out of its socket. Blood ran down its face as it screamed at them and twisted with pain and anger in the air. Selphie gasped.

            "Squall what is that?" She whispered. Squall opened his eyes to look at the winged demon.

            "Mecleck." He said, his voice weak and fading. "We destroyed its powerful eye, now it will take revenge."

            "We cannot fight that!" Selphie exclaimed. Mia found her way to Selphie's side.

            "No one can fight it. It can only be destroyed one way," Mia informed her. The demon looked at them with it's remaining eye as it searched for its master.

            "H-how?" Selphie stammered, as the dragon fixed her in its cold stare.  Mia looked at the beast.

            "By touching the blood of an Almasy," She said, staring the dragon down. She breathed deeply. "I am the only one left"

            "No Mia!" Squall exclaimed, trying to sit up. "You cannot" Mia looked at him determined. Placing her hands onto Squall's Gunblade she stood up.

            "I must," She whispered. "It is my destiny" Squall nodded, a tear fell down his cheek. His crusade was destined to end in a death, he knew that right from the beginning. But he had always believed that it would have been his own, and not a sacrifice of an innocent girl. 

            "Mecleck! Protector of evil, created for the suppression of souls I challenge you." Mia shouted. The dragon reared it's blood stained body and flew towards her. Mia hurriedly took Squall's blade and sliced her wrist. The crimson liquid burst from her pale skin onto the floor. As the dragon neared her, she raised her arm and let the last of her life leave her, as it hit his cold-scaled skin. The spirit flew high into the air screeching until exploding into droplets of fire. Mia fell to the hard floor and was quickly joined by Zell who checked her pulse. He shook his head, and looked towards the sky. The fire droplets had turned to snow. It floated towards them and landed beside and around them. 

            "Squall, it's snowing." Selphie whispered, tears falling from her eyes. "It's over." She looked down at Squall who smiled weakly back at her.

            "It's over," he whispered back.       

            "Come on, let's go home." Selphie said, as Zell and Irvine walked over to help Squall. Laguna rode over to them, his army remounting their horses behind him. He reached out to help Squall onto his horse. Zell carefully lifted Squall onto the front of Laguna's horse. Irvine fetched Squall's Gunblade and attached it to the saddle.

            "What about Mia?" Quistis asked. Squall looked over to where she was lying, but she was longer there.

            "Hyne will look after her," Squall said, looking at the place where her blood had spilt. But instead of the crimson liquid, red flowers grew. A strong wind blew in from the sea, moving the mist and the clouds to reveal the sun. It shone down onto their cold skin warming the frozen blood. From beneath them the grass rippled as it grew at an unnaturally fast speed, more red flowers sprouted upwards to look towards the heavens. Squall smiled, amongst the blessing of peace that he found himself in he thought of only one thing, Rinoa.

**************************************************************************

(A week later)

            "Rinoa?" A soft voice spoke. "Are you ok?" Rinoa fluttered open her eyes.

            "Where am I?" She whispered. Looking around at the beautifully decorated room. Selphie smiled.

            "Your home." Selphie said, brushing some of Rinoa's hair out of her face.

            "Home?" Rinoa asked, "You mean I'm in Equidor?"

            "Yes, I will be your home now. We beat him Rinoa, you're free now." Selphie said, smiling at the look of uncontrolled happiness on Rinoa's face.

            "I'm free!" She said disbelievingly, tears of joy running down her cheeks. She grabbed hold of her wedding ring and threw it hard across the room. "I'm really free? Then where is my knight? W-where is Squall?" she asked.

            "Squall, um he's um, well maybe you better not see him right away." Selphie warned. Rinoa looked worried.

            "Why what's wrong?" She asked, "I must see him." 

            "Alright" Selphie said sighing.

            Rinoa dressed in a gown of red velvet, Selphie managed to find her some red shoes to match and a comb to fix her hair with. A maid was called for make up, and then Selphie led Rinoa along the corridor. Zell appeared from one of the rooms ahead of them. Selphie suddenly went very red and giggly. Zell walked towards them smiling, when her reached Selphie he picked her up and carried her off. Selphie playfully screamed.

            "Oh help me!" She said sarcastically. 

"Rinoa, Squall's in the room I just came out of!" Zell called as he carried Selphie away.

"Oh somebody save me!" She said as she was whisked around the corner. Rinoa laughed at her friends and walked towards the door.

            Her hands found their way onto the golden door handle. Pushing it down she slowly opened the door and stepped inside.

            "Squall?" 

************************************************************************************

Thankyou to:

Silver Shadow

Krnman

Twin Blades

townberry

the-angel-of-the-lion

Rinoa Leonhart73

REM

Sorceress Ruby

**A/N:** wowie 100 reviews! Thankyou everyone who has reviewed, I never thought my story would get such a response. One or maybe two more chapters left to come.

Please review!!   


	19. the end

Chapter 19 Marriage of love Renegade Seraph 

"Squall?"

"Rinoa! You're all right. I was so worried, I…um, I mean…Good morning Rinoa." Squall said bowing. Rinoa shut the door behind her and curtsied to Squall to show that she had some manners that he had not yet seen. 

Looking about the room she saw a dark jacket with detailed golden embroidery, hung onto the frame of a life sized marble statue. But what caught her eye the most was the assortment of white wedding dresses. Her eyes looked longingly at the beautiful dresses, and the white diamonds, that were hung around the necks of the statues that were lucky enough to wear the gowns. The statues all had joyful eyes and content smiles. Their long marble hair hung over their backs in perfect sweeps.

            "What is all this?" Rinoa asked. Squall followed her eyes to the dresses.

            "Well, I am 18 now. Isn't it about time I set an example, and got married." Squall replied, enjoying the shocked and yet hurt expression in Rinoa's eyes. She was so innocent, not once had she supposed that all this was for her.

            "Why, yes I suppose." She answered, looking once more at the dresses with a wanting in her gaze.

            "Which one do you prefer Rinoa?" Squall asked smiling. Rinoa backed herself onto the door. Why was he being so mean?

            "W...Why would it matter what I liked? Your bride would much rather choose for herself anyway." Rinoa said. A tear formed in her eye. She was now so sure that these weren't for her, that she felt like crying.

            "That's true" Squall said, walking towards her. Rinoa moved back once more. "Would you walk with me?" He asked holding out his hand. Rinoa hesitated before consenting. 

            Squall took her trembling hand in his, and led her outside. Rinoa looked around at the flowers and the bushes. The small birds in the trees made it all seem so unreal, as though she had found herself in a fairytale that wasn't hers. Her feet glided on the floor next to Squall as though she was always meant to walk beside him. Looking behind her she saw his fairy tale castle, with its turrets and roses around the windows. It was all so perfect. Why couldn't he just tell her that he didn't want her, instead of making her walk beside him to her humiliation? But even if he had wanted her hand in his, it wouldn't be right. She was married already, whether her husband was dead or not it was still binding as a law of Equidor. But she was in Seadon now! Maybe it didn't count anymore; maybe if she told Squall he would forget this other maiden and realise he could marry her after all.

            So many questions and answers swam in her mind until she could not longer bare them. She had to know.

            "Squall, who is it that will be your bride?" Rinoa asked, dreading the answer.

            "Come I will show you." Squall answered, Rinoa smiled weakly. 

Squall, still holding her hand led her to a clearing in the plants and shrubbery. Stretched out and beneath them was a blue clear lake. Rowboats were tethered to the banks in a line, and a rocky path led them to the edge of the water. "Look in." Squall said.  

            "Don't tease me." Rinoa said. "Not only will you not tell me, but you are trying to make me look like a fool."

            "I'm not teasing you Rinoa. Look in." Squall demanded once more. Moving to the edge of the lake where the water was thin, she peered into the rippled water. Quickly she looked back at Squall.

            "It's just my reflection Squall." Rinoa said, then stopped. "….me?" She asked, barely speaking the words. Squall walked closer to her.

            "Look again." He said smiling; Rinoa obliged and looked once more. The water shimmered, "look deeper this time."

            Beyond her reflection, at the bottom of the water white shiny stones began to appear. Rinoa looked on as the stones began to form words.

**I love you Rinoa**

            Rinoa gasped.

            "It is me!" She whispered. Squall held her hand and helped her back up.

            "Of course it's you Rinoa." Squall said smiling. Rinoa looked back at the water.

            "But how..?" She started to ask, but stopped. Squall's hand was running across her cheek and softly made it's way to the back of her neck. He moved closer into her until she could hear his breathing. Rinoa closed her eyes as she felt his lips touch hers.

            "Marry me Rinoa." Squall said, not moving away from the closeness. Rinoa felt her breathing become heavy, she didn't want to answer him, only kiss him.

            "Yes" she answered, feeling Squall's lips curve into a smile on her own as he kissed her. 

            Rinoa wrapped her arms around Squall's waist and ran them up over his back. She was safe now. He had finally rescued her. She knew her family would be well cared for now, and the two lands would be united. But there was still one problem.

            "Squall!" Rinoa said suddenly, breaking away from the kiss. "I'm already married." Squall smiled, leaving Rinoa confused.

            "Only by the spirit Mecleck were you joined. It is our Goddess Hyne that truly can see matrimony now, for Mecleck is no more." Squall said, watching Rinoa's expression change back to happiness. Relaxing once, Rinoa more pressed her head into his chest.  

            "I love you," She whispered. Squall smiled.

            "I love you too." He said, kissing the top of her head.

*******************************The wedding day********************************

            "Oh Hyne, Oh Hyne, Oh Hyne!!" Selphie screamed as she ran about the room. "We have less than three hours till the wedding and Squall still isn't ready!" 

            "Gee it isn't my fault he is so darn picky." Zell said in his defence. "You would have thought that he'd have sorted this out a while ago."

            "Yes well! Quick where is Laguna?" Selphie cried in hysterics. Zell was forced to push her down into a chair, a little trick he had learnt from many years of dealing with Squall. Selphie squirmed about until he took his hands off of her arms.

            "I will get him. Selphie just calm down and go see to Rinoa." Zell ordered. Selphie impressed by his sudden burst of authority went off in search of Rinoa. 

            "LAGUNA!" Zell shouted shocked. Down the hallway Zell couldn't believe his eyes. Was that Laguna with Quistis? Laguna looked up.

            "Eh?" He asked, in an unprofessional way. Zell shook his head.

            "We need your help sir. Squall won't wear any of the clothes we've made for him." Zell said, running up the corridor to the flushed pair. Laguna excused himself from Quistis and joined Zell as they hurried to where Squall was. 

            "Oh that sounds like Squall alright!" Laguna exclaimed. Zell nodded. "But maybe I can talk some sense into him."

            Zell waited outside, it had been an hour since Laguna went to see Squall, and there was no sign of movement yet. Tapping his feet against the wall he waited impatiently. 

            "There!" Laguna said triumphantly. Squall looked at himself in the mirror. Not bad he thought. He had on a pair of slightly baggy black leather trousers and a light grey jacket with raised shoulder edges. Out of the sleeves extended the cuffs of his shirt that were made of a slightly frilled material. 

            Squall turned around to see the full reflection of his new outfit.

            "It'll do" Squall said finally. Laguna cheered and Squall gave him a disapproving glance. 

***************************************************************************

            Squall waited anxiously at the alter. So many people had shown up today, Squall could swear that he knew only a handful of them. Most had been invited only because they were important. He knew Rinoa wouldn't want them to be there, but it was just one of the sacrifices that had to be made when you were the leader.

            A murmur from the crowd suggested that Rinoa had arrived. Squall held his breath and looked around. Walking up the aisle was Rinoa and her father. Irvine gave him a dig in the ribs; to show is approval with her appearance. But Squall didn't realise, instead he just gazed at her, mesmerized by her flawless figure. She smiled as she neared him.

            "My Lords, My Ladies." Spoke the man in front of them. He was the joiner of souls, powered by the mighty Hyne. He was a Hynest. "We are gathered here today to witness the joining of this man and this woman in holy matrimony." 

            Squall and looked at each other and then back to the front to hear the rest of the service. Many vows were said and tears shed by the crowd. But finally it was concealed, they were one now. 

            "And so with the powers given to me by the almighty Hyne, I now pronounce you Husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The room erupted with cheers and clapping as the two newly weds kissed. Onto her finger now sat a new diamond, a white diamond given in love as a symbol of everything good.

            "May I present to you your new leader." Laguna spoke to the people from Squall's side. "Our protector of Seadon and the one that conquered the land of the west. In the battle for Equidor."

            And so as the years past and the lands became one over time, their story was written down for all to read as a reminder of the power that once lived in our world. But as the castles tumbled and the magic vanished the story became a legend and finally a myth. For what becomes of hero's when they are forgotten? Know one knows.   

The end   

Thankyou to everyone who read this fic.

Special thanx to these people for reviewing the last chapter.

AngelWingsOfALion

AngelPrinczess29

Silver Shadow

Phoenix Blade

Townberry

Chibi-cola

Rinoa Leonhart73

Person37


End file.
